Harry James Snape
by Tsubasa Nicte
Summary: Solo los vio con una gran sonrisa, su familia se volvía loca cuando de pociones se trataba. Snape x Harry
1. Iniciando

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

* * *

Poco a poco vio como el hombre que se encontraba recostado despertaba tratando de adivinar su reacción le había mostrado sus recuerdos creyendo que sería su muerte pero, Hermione, su amiga había encontrado lágrimas de Fawkes logrando salvarlo.

- Profesor Snape, ¿cómo se siente? – cuestiono Harry, vio como Severus algo desorientado y poco a poco reaccionaba en lo que quedaba de la enfermería de Hogwarts.

- Potter – contesto el mayor de manera seria y analizando con su mirada - ¿Que paso?

Suspiro el joven de manera algo intranquila – Es una historia algo larga, siéntese profesor tomara algo de tiempo. - Le conto como Lord Voldemort fue derrotado así como las muertes que surgieron a lo largo de la guerra.

Un silencio incomodo surgió hasta que el Prince exploto- Pero es que no me pudo dejar morir en paz – exclamo algo enojado matando con su mirada llena de odio a Harry

El ex–horrocrux solo se levanto dando la espalda al maestro y dijo – Lo que haga ahora de adelante con su vida no me interesa, solo quiero darle las gracias y decirle que es el hombre mas valiente que haya conocido y no se preocupe ya le explique a la orden que usted siempre estuvo de nuestro lado siguiendo las ordenes de Dumbledore – y salió de la enfermería sin esperar la respuesta de Snape.

Un mes había pasado desde eso y no pudo evitar suspirar ante el recuerdo, tenía entendido que el profesor Snape se había quedado como Director de Hogwarts y la escuela había quedado suspendida hasta que acabaron de reparar todo el daño y dar tiempo a sus alumnos de superar el trauma de la guerra; las clases se reiniciarían de manera normal el 1 de septiembre ya que ese terrible año de 1998, en mayo todo ese ciclo escolar quedaría borrado y los alumnos que había cursado tendrían que volver a llevar las materias.

Después de la guerra había regresado a la casa de Sirius a vivir, dejo que sus amigos estuvieran con sus familias tratando de encontrar consuelo, la señora Weasley lo había invitado a su casa pero prefirió dar espacio a la familia para llorar su pena.

- Harry – llamo Ginny al encontrarlo de espaldas en el despacho de Dumbledore, el joven solo volteo para verla - ¿Por qué rechazaste la invitación de mamá?

- Lo que sucede es que quisiera estar solo, necesito pensar

- No, Harry, tu no tienes por que estar solo recuerda nos tienes a todos – se acerco para abrazarlo pero este se alejo - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que, entiéndeme yo no puedo ver a tu familia sin sentirme culpable por la muerte de Fred necesito estar solo y superar esta culpa que me esta matando

- Basta Harry, nadie te esta culpando de nada

- Lo siento Ginny, pero esta decisión también te incluye a ti

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – podía ver como los ojos de la Weasley se cristalizaban

- Tu y yo terminamos – dijo de manera cortante y seria Poter

Ginny lo miro y trato de cambiarlo de opinión por ultima vez – Harry, por favor te necesito y tu me necesitas ambos nos queremos, por favor no me hagas esto ahora que estoy sufriendo esta perdida – suplico antes de ver que el joven no cambiaba de opinión – Bien, como quieras – dijo de manera decepcionada con lagrimas en los ojos – Nunca más en tu vida me volverás a ver.

Realmente estaba muy nostálgico el día de hoy recordando todo lo sucedido ese día, después se había despedido de sus amigos Ron y Hermione y no los había vuelto a ver. Realmente sus dos primeras semanas en casa de los Black había sido pacificas pero sus costumbre muggles lo incitaban a salir de vez en cuando al supermercado y comprar víveres, los problemas surgieron a la tercer semana cuando sufrió dos ataques de mortífagos vengando a su señor, salió ileso y llamó al señor Weasley para que se los llevaran a Askaban. Estaba terminando su cena cuando escucho que alguien ingresaba a la casa. Rápidamente levanto su varita y se quedo esperando en el comedor listo para el combate.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al señor Weasley- Hola Harry- dijo el acercándose para abrazarlo

- Siéntese señor, gusta algo

- No gracias Harry, realmente vengo con algo de prisa ya que el ministerio se ha vuelto un caos

- He leído de su nombramiento de Ministro de Magia, felicidades – dijo Potter de manera alegre

- Gracias realmente aún queda mucho pero espero poder realizar un buen trabajo – se tomo un momento antes de seguir – Harry, realmente estamos preocupados por los ataques que haz sufrido y hay rumores de que van a seguir más, realmente el ministerio tiene demasiado trabajo y ahora no tenemos personal para tu protección

- Pero yo me puede defender solo

- Lo sé – respondió el ahora Ministro- sin embargo sería realmente para mayor tranquilidad de todos que fueras a un lugar seguro para evitar los ataques, piensa en nosotros, en tus amigos, en tu familia lo que menos queremos es que haya más muertes – dijo el señor Weasley de manera nostálgica

Al ver esa expresión en la cara de su visitante supo que se refería a su hijo – De acuerdo dígame a donde voy – comento aceptando

- A Hogwarts, sigo creyendo que es el lugar más seguro para ti

- Pero el profesor Snape …

- Ya lo sabe y esta de acuerdo con la decisión – dijo de manera alegre – La chimenea de la casa de Sirius esta conectada con la de la dirección Hogwarts

-Perfecto hoy en la noche me cambiare a Hogwarts – contesto Harry

- Bueno, me retiro gracias Harry – se levanto el sr. Weasley dejando la casa.

Mientras guardaba lo poco de su pertenencia no puedo evitar sentirse nervioso ya que vería de nuevo al profesor Snape. Le reclamaría o lo ignoraría realmente sería una estadía algo incomoda. Una vez ya todo guardado se dirigió a la chimenea con los polvos flu listos y menciono su nuevo destino.

Poco a poco, las llamas iban desvaneciéndose dejando a su lugar el despacho del director. Pudo ver como el profesor estaba en su escritorio y atrás de el, el retrato de Albus Dumbledore viéndolo con una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches Harry – hablo Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio

- Profesor Dumbledore, profesor Snape, buenas noches – respondió sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Snape

- Potter como siempre causando problemas

-Sabe que no es mi intención señor que la gente me quiera matar – menciono Harry enojado

- Si estuviera en clase ya habría bajado 20 puntos a Gryffindor por su contestación, pero por ahora es un parasito que debo tener aquí hasta que inicien clases

Realmente había sido mala idea regresar el ex profesor de pociones no había cambiado nada, lo seguía tratando de manera hiriente y venenosa realmente esperaba que las cosas mejoraran entre los dos pero seguían igual que antes. Realmente el no tenía la culpa de ser hijo de James Potter y que hayan tenido problemas en el colegio. Se mordió la lengua para evitar contestar y dijo de manera irónica.

-Estoy sumamente agradecido por su muestra de piedad y prometo que no notara mi presencia en estos 3 meses restantes, con permiso.

Y salió del despacho, se dirigió a su dormitorio realmente se sentía raro no había nadie y la escuela estaba restaurada es como la guerra solo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Se topo con varios maestros saludándole y pidiendo que los acompañara a cenar pero se sentía demasiado cansado y enojado, se excuso. Llegando a su cama y sin cambiarse de ropa se acostó.

Había pasado varios días donde a pesar de que el castillo le traía horribles recuerdos se mantenía ocupado ya fuera hablando con Hagrid o con los profesores así como también tener compañía al momento de comer y en ningún momento había visto a cierto profesor de cabellos negros. Otro pasatiempo era leer en la biblioteca se aburría con facilidad ya que como quiera aún quedaban cosas administrativas pendientes del colegio los profesores se ocupaban.

Pero no todo era felicidad la noche anterior había sufrido pesadillas y quedo en insomnio y esta noche pareciera lo mismo eran las 3 de la mañana y aún no podía dormir. Decidió ir al despacho del director para hablar con Dumbledore y pedir algún consejo suponía que el director Snape estuviera en sus aposentos durmiendo. Pero al entrar al encontró al actual director leyendo algunos pergaminos y en cuanto levanto la vista se quedo sin habla por que no quería hacer una discusión no sabía que decir cuando escucho

- Potter no me diga que necesita un mapa para encontrar su dormitorio

Se contuvo y dijo – Es que quería hablar con el profesor Dumbledore

- Dime muchacho ¿en que te puedo ayudar? – menciono Albus de manera amable – Tiene algo que ver con las ojeras que veo

- No se preocupe profesor lo hablaremos mañana

- Vaya Potter no sabía que fuera tan tímido

Harry lo vio de manera desafiante – Lo que sucede es que es algo confidencial

Snape solo lo vio y se levanto sin decir nada fue a un armario y saco una botella con un líquido de color azul – Tenga es una pócima para dormir sin pesadillas tómela y deje de molestar

El de ojos verde la tomo de manera sorprendida – Pero ¿cómo lo supo? – exclamo de manera sorprendida y luego dijo enojado – Leyó mi mente verdad

- No se necesita ser un genio para saber lo que pasa hasta un troll lo sabría, venga mañana y le daré más no quiero a Arthur reclamando que no lo he cuidado

- Profesor yo…

- Ya vaya a dormir tengo otras cosas quehacer – Pero Harry solo se le quedo viendo sin moverse de lugar – Que no me escuch… - se interrumpió al momento que el de la cicatriz lo abrazo y se escuchaba pequeños sollozos del menor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Despertó de manera abrupta se había quedado dormido después de llorar en frente del director por un lado sintió vergüenza pero por otro lado un peso menos. Miró alrededor no se encontraba en su dormitorio sino en otro cuando se disponía inspeccionar la habitación la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Snape. Ambos se vieron y siguió un momento incomodo.

- Potter no podemos seguir de esta manera, ambos necesitamos progresar , usted por su vida y yo por Lily ella la hubiera querido

Se sintió sorprendido de la platica que estaba teniendo con el director de manera civilizada. Y siguió escuchando al profesor

- Escuche lo que voy a decir por que solo lo voy a decir una vez, lamento mucho haberlo tratado de esa manera – se disculpo Severus

- Yo… también le pido una disculpa lo juzgue mal y quiero que sepa que si algún día necesita a un amigo estoy aquí para ayudarlo- pudo ver como Snape lo vio de manera sorprendida y comento

- Usted es tan diferente a James

Harry con una sonrisa picara y con alegría dijo- Por supuesto soy Harry James Potter un gusto conocerlo – y se acerco su mano para que lo saludara

Vio como el ex mortifago se le quedaba viendo y con una sonrisa más discreta añadió - Severus Snape Prince – finalizo con un apretón de manos

* * *

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía


	2. Cambiando

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

* * *

Un mes transcurrió desde que llego a Hogwarts y realmente había cambiado el trato del profesor Snape a pesar de que seguía su sarcasmo presente podía sentir en su mirada que ya no lo odiaba sino que hasta quería pensar que le tenía afecto. Una tarde había estado leyendo un libro de pociones pero le surgió una duda así que decidió consultar con su director. Pero no lo encontró y Dumbledore dijo.

- No se encuentra tuvo que salir, es una lastima ya que mañana Severus cumple años

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Harry de manera sorprendida- No lo sabía, ¿sabe si piensa celebrarlo?

- Mi niño, el nunca lo celebra siempre que yo le quería hacer algún festejo se escondía y me evitaba- menciono de manera traviesa Albus

Potter lo vio y sonrió – Pero profesor usted estaba solo, pero este año no, así que vamos hacer un plan.- finalizo juguetón.

El plan era simple Dumbledore haría que el profesor fuera a sus aposentos antes de medianoche. Y el haría los arreglos sería algo sencillo consiguió un pastel de chocolate amargo y comida hecha por los elfos, así como botella de vino que el ex director le dijo donde hallarla ya que era una antigüedad. No invito a nadie excepto a la profesora McGonagall quien la creía muy discreta y aparte por consejo de su ex director ya que menciono que Severus apreciaba a Minerva lo cual el desconocía. Estaba nervioso y la profesora lo miraba muy divertida

- Vamos Potter cálmese es una fiesta sorpresa no un funeral

- Pero, si se enoja invadí su cuarto y aparte sin su autorización hice esta fiesta – menciono Harry nervioso

En ese momento se abría la puerta dejando ver a un Snape sorprendido – Que hacen invadiendo mis aposentos – dijo de manera algo enojada

- Que más vamos hacer que celebrar tu cumpleaños- exclamo de manera alegre la jefe de la casa

- Y quien les dijo que quiero celebrarlo – podía sentir como su profesor mandaba miradas de enojo a su persona y el no había tenido el valor de hablar.

- Oh por favor Severus deja de hacerte el amargado así que ven aquí y vamos a tomar algo – se levanto Minerva tomando por el brazo al ex mortifago dando inicio a la pequeña reunión.

Ya era cerca de las 2 de la mañana y había escuchado anécdotas de la maestra McGonagall así como conocer otra cara del profesor. Realmente era un hombre valiente, muy amable a su manera y leal cualquier persona se sentiría feliz de tenerlo como amigo o esposo, realmente se empezaba a cuestionar un poco por que su madre no se había enamorado de él.

- Bueno si me disculpan esta pobre mujer ya se retira Severus feliz cumpleaños – la mujer se levanto de su asiento, lo abrazo y salió de la habitación.

- Ahora Potter dígame por que hizo esto – pregunto algo agresivo el profesor

Se sentía algo valiente lo más probable es que fuera por el vino y dijo – Es que usted merece ser feliz, es una persona única

- Deje de ser tan barbero Potter me da nauseas

Harry ya acostumbrado a su falta de tacto sonrió para añadir – Lo que pasa es que usted no se da cuenta que es una persona maravillosa y aunque se enoje voy hacer lo posible por alegrarle su amarga existencia

Snape lo miro de forma triste – No lo entiende verdad, el único regalo que quiero para mi cumpleaños no existe en este mundo

Una tristeza también invadió la cara de el ojos verdes, tomo un trago a su copa de vino para decir lo que sentía en su corazón – Aunque no lo crea profesor yo lo entiendo, también lo que yo deseo no existe ya en el mundo – ambos se vieron de manera triste, dos personas sufriendo por los fantasmas de su pasado.

Estaba a punto de cometer una locura, no sabía si era por el vino o por encontrar algo de amor en su tristeza. Se levanto y se puso delante de su profesor – Merecemos ser felices no, olvidemos a mis padres, de que usted es Severus Snape y yo Harry Potter, solo seremos dos humanos queriendo ser felices aunque sea una noche – se espero un poco antes de preguntar – ¿me permite amarlo un poco?

Pudo ver como su profesor se levantaba y se acercaba para besarlo. Pudo sentir que no era beso lleno de pasión era casto lleno de cariño y compresión. Los besos que se había dado con Giny o Cho eran fríos a comparación de este. Snape se separo un poco antes de continuar menciono.

-¿Esta seguro de esto?

-Por supuesto- contesto de manera segura.

Lo recostó en su cama y empezó a besarlo de manera más apasionada, se dirigió a su cuello donde beso y empezó a depositar suaves mordidas. Realmente se estaba excitando podía sentir su dureza y la de Snape a través de su pantalones. No lo pudo evitar empezó a mover su cadera rozando sus partes íntimas de manera deliciosa. Gemidos empezaron a sonar de la habitación. Escucho como el profesor menciono algún hechizo y la ropa desapareció.

En un momento de excitación se levanto y quedo sentado en la cadera de su profesor, tomo ambas erecciones y las empezó a acariciar de arriba abajo, se dirigió al cuello y empezó a besar. Snape lo tomo de la parte atrás de la cabeza y lo besó de manera ruda. Pudo escuchar que mencionaba un accio algo y vio en su mano un frasco de color rojo.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunto con la respiración algo agitada

Severus solo lo vio y dijo con una sonrisa algo juguetona – Algo que nos ayudara a evitar ciertos detalles – Lo besó, podía sentir como su mano mojada por el liquido se dirigía a su orificio. Empezó por un dedo acariciando mientras también sentía los besos en sus orejas y cuello.

De repente pudo sentir que tocaba algún punto que lo hizo gemir más alto. El profesor solo sonrió y añadió otro dedo más siguiendo acariciando ese punto. Harry se escondió en el cuello de Snape como guardando sus gemidos para los oídos de el ex mortifago.

- Potter – hablo el hechicero de las pociones – Acuéstese

El comprendió que ya se encontraba listo para lo siguiente sin decir nada lo beso y al mismo tiempo se empalmaba el mismo sobre la erección del profesor. Dos gemidos resonaron en la habitación uno por sorpresa y el otro de excitación. No había dolido tanto como lo imagino debe haber sido por la poción usada anteriormente.

- Pero…- inicio Snape algo agitado- que parte de acuéstese no entendió – Harry solo rió y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo escuchando los gemidos de ambos y el sonido obsceno que hacía su parte trasera al chocar con los testículos del hombre que le había robado la virginidad. Sintió como Snape tomaba sus montículos de carnes ayudándolo en la posición. Se mordió el labio al ver la expresión de placer en el ex mortifago, pudo sentir que estaba a punto de terminar y entonces ambos llegaron al climax.

Se despertó siendo abrazado por el hombre mayor, realmente no se arrepentía había sido delicado, amoroso y hasta comprensivo. No sabía como cambiaría las cosas pero por alguna razón se sentía completo y feliz. Se desacomodo un poco para ver a su acompañante que al sentir el movimiento se despertó. Ambos se vieron de manera silenciosa. Harry se acerco y le dio beso casto para saludar- Buenos días

Snape le acaricio de forma delicada la mejilla y susurro – Buenos días – el de ojos verdes se volvió acomodar en el pecho del profesor pero no espero las siguientes palabras – Gracias – una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro del menor.

Ahora no tenía de excusa al vino para lo que iba a decir a continuación y realmente esperaba que el ex mortifago aceptara por que si no, no sabría que hacer por alguna razón lo quería para el, el mayor tiempo posible, temía, por que ese sentimiento lo más probable es que no fuera correspondido – Profesor, no me importaría amarlo un poco más – sintió como Snape lo tomaba del mentón para besarlo y dar inicio de nuevo a la pasión.

Ya casi sería su cumpleaños realmente había progresado en sus lecturas en la biblioteca se sentía más preparado para el curso. Así como las secciones placenteras que tenía con Snape lo cual era en la mayoría de las noches dejándose seducir por el hombre mayor. Lo bueno es que ningún otro profesor había sospechado y por como se hablaban en el día nadie creería que en las noches compartían la cama y a veces se dejaban llevar por las mañanas. Dumbledore había bromeado diciendo que algo que le sucedía al director actual ya que algo cambio en su amarga rutina.

- Yo creo que el culpable esta presente en Hogwarts

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso profesor? – pregunto de manera inquieta

- Es fácil el brillo en su mirada, las pequeñas manchas moradas en cuello que trata de ocultar y el que se vaya a dormir temprano y que algunas veces llegue tarde – finalizo de manera orgullosa

- Pero no quiere decir que sea de Hogwarts – contesto Harry algo nervioso

El ex director lo vio como tratar de penetrarlo con su mirada luego mostro una sonrisa como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento y dijo – Es que he visto a otra persona con manchas moradas en el cuello

Harry no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño dolor en el pecho y sin detenerse a pensar pregunto - ¿A quien?

- A ti – un silencio reino en la habitación y Harry pudo sentir que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo. En ese momento Snape entraba al despacho y vio a Harry algo pálido.

- Potter, que le pasa cierra la boca es de mala educación- Un pensamiento paso por su mente donde normalmente en una cierta actividad no podía cerrarla y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo.

- Harry, Muchacho, por que mejor no te sientas te veías algo pálido y ahora te vez algo rojo, me pregunto si será la presión – el ex horrocrux se sentó y no dijo nada, pudo ver que el profesor Snape iba a su armario de pociones lo más probable buscando algo para la presión por mención de Dumbledore – Severus, creo que deberías cuidar mejor a Harry es tu pareja no le exijas demasiado – en ese momento varios frascos de pociones cayeron al piso quebrándose al instante.

Snape se volteo de manera hasta dramática y encaro al ex director - ¿Desde cuando lo sabe?

- Desde el día siguiente de tu cumpleaños, solo estaba dando tiempo para saber cuando me decían algo

Volteo a ver a Potter como pidiéndole una explicación – Yo no le dije nada- respondió Harry- Lo dedujo solo

- Aún muerto me sigues causando problemas- dijo Snape de manera irritada. Dumbledore solo sonrió y dijo

- Espero que la boda sea aquí – Harry se puso más rojo y Severus lo miraba muy enojado.

- Bueno Potter que quiere tengo trabajo

- Es que en dos días es mi cumpleaños y la señora Weasley me organizo una pequeña fiesta y me preguntaba si puedo ir, regresaré antes de medianoche

- Y que cree que soy su padre, puede hacer lo que le de la gana señor Potter – menciono Severus. Harry solo sonrió se acerco a el y le dijo al oído.

- Espero con muchas ansias que cuando regrese tengamos nuestra fiesta privada.

Estaba en la hora de la comida con la profesora McGonagall disfrutando un poco la tranquilidad antes arrebata por el travieso profesor Dumbledore.

- Potter necesito consultarle algo que he estado pensando

- Usted dirá profesora

- En el curso donde Umbridge dio clases instruyo a un grupo de alumnos para contrarrestar las horribles clases de esa mujer

- Así es

- Bueno ahora Severus esta batallando un poco para encontrar un candidato de profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras, debido a la reciente guerra muchos magos y brujas quieren estar con su familia y estan rechazando el puesto- se tomo un tiempo antes de continuar – Severus tomo la decisión de ser director y aparte ser profesor de esa materia, como imaginara es un trabajo muy pesado para una sola persona

- Entiendo – comprendió Harry sorprendido de la decisión del profesor Snape.

- Por lo tanto estaba pensando que usted diera clase de primero a tercer año

- Pero profesora yo todavía no me graduó

- No se mortifique acomodaremos su horario de clases para que no intervenga con su trabajo de profesor, además lo he visto leyendo en los dos meses que lleva aquí creo que no tendría ningún problema en sus clases.

Realmente quería ayudar a Snape con sus problemas – acepto – finalizo alegremente

- Muy bien, vayamos a hablar con Severus

- Minerva, Potter – hablo el director de manera seria en su escritorio. Harry no se atrevía a ver al profesor Dumbledore aún se sentía algo apenado por lo ocurrido en la mañana.

- Severus, el señor Potter ha accedido a dar clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras a los alumnos de primero a tercer año – dijo la jefa de la casa

- Me niego

- Oh por favor Severus sabes que el chico esta capacitado, además estas teniendo problemas para encontrar esa asignatura un profesor- tratando de convencerlo siguió – te ayudara no tendrás tanto trabajo y si en algún momento necesitas ausentarte en la clase Potter te podría cubrir, vamos sabes que ser el director y profesor es algo complicado.

Snape lo pensó para finalmente decir – Esta bien, Minerva pero con dos condiciones, la primera el señor Potter dejara de pertenecer a Griffyndor por lo tanto no participara en la competencia de las casas así como el quidditch y la otra es que dejara su dormitorio y se cambiara a otros aposentos como le corresponde a un profesor.

- Eso quiere decir que yo no pertenecería a ninguna casa

- Así es, sería injusto para los alumnos que tengamos algún tipo de preferencia – sentencio Snape

Realmente no pensó que le pondría tales condiciones, lo del dormitorio no estaban tan mal el profesor Snape podría visitarlo, sin evitarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero dejar el quidditch y Griffyndor le molestaba un poco- De acuerdo-

- Excelente acompáñeme Potter para mostrarle como calificamos y de una vez cambiemos sus cosas a otro dormitorio – dijo McGonagall.


	3. Compartiendo

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

* * *

Se encontraba en casa de los Weasley celebrando su cumpleaños, estaban toda la familia y Hermione, con una alegría única. Recibió regalos y un pastel hecho por la señora Weasley.

- Entonces dime que se siente estar con el murciélago como director

- Ron basta, el profesor Snape es un gran hombre

- No me dirás que ahora te enamoraste de el, Hermione

- Oh por favor no me vengas con tus celos

Harry solo rio viendo a sus amigos se alegraba mucho de que ambos estuvieran juntos, no había visto casi a Ginny que trataba de evitarlo todo el festejo. Sentía que no era la ocasión para aclarar su situación. Dejaría lo de su participación como profesor de sorpresa.

- Dime, Harry irás en el tren también o te veremos hasta Hogwarts – pregunto Ron

- Me verán en Hogwarts

- Oh es una lástima esperaba que fuéramos juntos nuestro último año – susurro nostálgica Hermione

- Lo sé, pero los ataques de mortifagos no ha disminuido y quiero evitar que haya algún problema en el viaje

- No te preocupes muy pronto Papá los encerrara a todos

Se despidió de sus amigos con gran alegría de volver a verlos. Y apareció en el despacho de Snape.

- Buenas noches Harry

- Profesor Dumbledore- habló algo cohibido – buenas noches

- Si buscas a Severus debe estar en sus aposentos – Harry estaba a punto de moverse cuando escucho – Feliz cumpleaños

- Gracias profesor

Encontró a Snape en su cama esperando a lado en una mesa había un regalo envuelto y una botella con dos copas.

- Tenga – le dio el regalo de manera algo seca

El de la cicatriz lo tomo de manera silenciosa y empezó a desenvolverlo.

- Profesor yo…

- No me venga con cursilería acéptelo y punto- le había regalado un álbum con detalles plateados venían varias fotos de sus padres así como de su padrino y Lupin

- ¿Dónde consiguió esto?

- Va aceptarlo Potter o me va a seguir cuestionando

Se guardo la gran alegría que sentía y le sonrió- Gracias - se acerco para besarlo y empezar con su otra fiesta.

Nunca se cansaría de sentirlo ya era su segunda ronda. Y Snape había empezado succionando su miembro de manera deliciosa. Ambos estaban ya desnudos sobre la cama y algo pegajosos, claras muestras de su encuentro anterior.

- Ohhh profesor- gimió cuando sintió que introducía dos dedos de golpe tocando su próstata. Estaba a punto podía sentir el hormigueo en su entrepierna- Ya no aguanto- y se corrió. Se dejo caer en la cama con la respiración entrecortada y aún sintiendo los espasmos de su climax. Pero no tuvo mucho reposo cuando sintió que era penetrado por el director y gimió de nuevo. Dando comienzo a un rudo vaivén.

Era temprano en la mañana se sentía algo adolorido , después de todo la fiesta había estado algo movida. Sonrió de manera picara realmente se había sentido apreciado y querido. Vio que Snape no estaba pero había una nota en la mesita de noche escrita por su pulcra letra:

"Potter me tuve que retirar por asuntos del colegio"

Normalmente el director se despertaba con el y desayunaban juntos, pero, en las pocas ocasiones que despertaba solo siempre era con una nota. No cabía duda Severus era una persona detallista. Con su poca experiencia amorosa ya fuera Cho o Ginny, con el era todo diferente, sentía amor, cariño y pasión. Lo cual con respecto a lo último no había sentido.

Varias veces se había preocupado que lo estuviera confundiendo con un amor paternal pero no se imaginaba a su padre haciéndole las cosas que le hacía a Snape. Con una sonrisa llena de esperanza en la relación, decidió vestirse y desayunar.

La cena de Hogwarts había iniciado y sus amigos, no más bien dicho todo el alumnado se le quedaba viendo por estar sentado en la mesa profesores. Se sentía como un espectáculo de circo, no podía evitar pensar cuando su vida sería normal. Se sorprendió de ver a Draco parecería diferente seguía teniendo ese aire de arrogancia pero sus ojos se notaba algo de seriedad.

Una vez que el sombrero selecciono al ultimo alumno, Snape se levanto y se sorprendió que todos los alumnos guardaban silencio.

- Antes de iniciar la cena quisiera hacer dos anuncios – dijo de manera seria – para los alumnos de primer ingreso el bosque oscuro esta prohibido a menos que su deseo sea morir– dejo un silencio y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver los ojos de miedo de los primero – y por ultimo el Sr. Potter ha accedido a impartir el curso de defensas contra las artes oscuras .

Un murmullo general comenzó y pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos – Silencio- susurro Snape- pero no le dará clases a todos los grados como saben Potter sigue siendo un estudiante este es su séptimo año así que solo impartirá de primero a tercer año y seguirá con sus clases de estudiante, y también no pertenecerá a ninguna casa y tampoco ganara puntos para la competencia de casas, terminadas las aclaraciones que empiece el banquete.

No había podido hablar con sus amigos se había tratado de acercar pero recordó el consejo de Snape, que sería tratar el tema de la manera más discreta posible.

Su primera clase como profesor era con los de primer año de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Antes de entrar trato de tranquilizarse. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la platica que tuvo en la noche anterior.

- Nervioso Potter – comento Snape burlonamente desde su silla en el despacho

- Si y usted no me ayuda nada – respondió Harry simulando enojo

- Vamos Potter el papel de damisela en peligro no le queda

- Para empezar yo no tengo miedo solo estoy nervioso

- ¿ Que puede poner nervioso al gran Harry Potter?- pregunto de manera sarcástica

El joven de ojos verdes pensó un poco antes de decir -tengo nervios de decepcionarle – dijo de manera honesta.

Pudo ver como Snape cambiaba su expresión de manera sorprendida y luego cambiaba a su habitual cara de pocker.

- Deje de pensar en sus tonterías y mañana se va imponer como lo ha hecho conmigo millones de veces, entendió – exclamo el ex profesor de pociones.

No pudo evitar levantarse y darle un casto beso en la labios y decir – Como usted ordene Profesor –

Abrió la puerta de su salón hasta llegar a la pizarra y al escritorio. Se detuvo un momento para ver a sus pequeños alumnos con miradas llenas de curiosidad. – Bueno como anuncio ayer el director yo les impartiré esta clase- se tomo aire para continuar- Soy el profesor Potter será un gusto y placer empezar el curso espero que no llevemos bien, antes de iniciar la clase alguna pregunta – vio como un alumno levantaba la mano – que no tenga que ver con Lord Voldemort – entonces la mano se empezó a bajar – entonces comencemos con la clase.

No había estado mal para su primer día tuvo que dar clases y a parte asistir a las suyas propias. Se había pasado el tiempo volando ya eran casi las 6 y ese día no le toco en ninguna de sus clases sus compañeros de Gryffindor. No había podido hablar con sus amigos en todo el día. Se encontraba en su salón de clases y bueno también de Snape. Checando unas tareas y verificando sus próximas clases. Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a sus amigos.

- Ron, Hermione- se levanto del escritorio para abrazarlos – los extrañe

- Nosotros también Harry o debo decir profesor Potter – menciono el pelirrojo

- Basta Ron no te burles – regaño Hermione

- Chicos tengo tanto que contarles- susurro el de la cicatriz alegremente. Les menciono como fue que McGonagall le "contrato" como profesor y de cómo convenció a Snape así como la instrucción de su ex jefa de casa.

- Realmente debió de haber sido terrorífico ver la cara del murciélago

- Ron – dijo Hermione

- Tengo una duda como me encontraron – recordó Harry ya que sus amigos no tenían idea de su horario

- Pero Harry – exclamo Hermione – acaso no nos mandaste con Luna esta nota- Potter tomo el pedazo de pergamino donde esta escrito.

"Nos vemos a la 6 en el salón de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry"

No pudo evitar sonreír y dijo- Oh lo siento ando tan atareado con el trabajo que se me olvido que le dije a Luna- la alegría que sentía era demasiada

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? pareciera que hubieras ganado la copa de quidditch- mecionó Ron

Eran sus amigos, solo esperaba que entendieran como se sentía y que Ron no se molestara.

- De hecho tengo algo que confesarles

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – pregunto angustiada Granger

- Estoy saliendo con alguien- un silencio se formo esperando la respuesta de Ron

- No te preocupes por mi amigo, entendí tu decisión de Ginny siempre fuiste honesto en tu relación con ella y si las cosas no estaban del todo bien te agradezco que lo hayas protegido de una relación que después sería dolorosa – finalizo Ron de manera sincera

- Gracias Ron por entenderme – trato de respirar un poco - pero eso no es todo, es que estoy saliendo con Snape

- Que – grito Ron – dime que estas jugando

- No lo estoy

- Pero como ese murciélago te dio algo verdad, pero me va a oír esto no se va quedar así

- Tranquilízate Ronald Weasley – ordeno Hermione seria – dime Harry eres feliz con el

- Si Hermione

- Entonces no hay nada que hacer mientras el no te haga ningún daño y tu seas feliz – reflexiono la Gryffindor

Después de reflexionar Ron dijo- Odio estar de acuerdo con Hermione, pero si ese murciélago te hace algo solo dinos y deseara no haberse metido contigo

- Gracias chicos


	4. Problemas

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

* * *

Después de acabar las acosadoras preguntas de sus amigos decidió ir a los aposentos de la persona que últimamente lo sorprendía de una manera maravillosa. Llego pero no había nadie así que lo espero en la cama. Vio como Snape entraba y lo penetraba con una mirada que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Digame Potter, otra vez se perdió – dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a el.

Harry solo se levanta y se sienta en las caderas del mayor. Y lo besó saboreando el momento incitándolo y desesperándolo. Puedo sentir como Snape lo tomo de la nuca para empezar un beso rudo y salvaje. Se separaban un poco para tomar aire y volver a besarse. El de la cicatriz comienza a contonear las caderas para empezar a sentir su propia dureza y la de Snape. Escucha como Severus pronuncia un hechizo y ambos queda sin ropa.

Harry se arrodilla y empieza a lamer el miembro del profesor. Puede oír sus roncos gemidos y no puede evitar empezar a acariciarse el mismo. Levanto un poco la vista para encontrarse con la mirada dilatada de Snape. El director lo levanta del piso y lo pone en cuatro sobre el sillón. No supo en que momento convoco aquello maravillosa poción pero lo que si sentía era como lo penetraba con sus dedos y de manera experta rozaba su próstata.

Un gemido de frustración sale de sus labios al sentir como esos maravillosos dedos lo abandonan.

- Ohh – gime de gloria al sentir el miembro de Snape. Se empieza a acariciar su propio miembro al ritmo de las rudas embestidas. Puede sentir la respiración agitada del profesor así las mordidas en la parte alta de su espalda. Lo toman del mentón donde le hace que ladee la cabeza para besarlo de manera errática y pasional. Puede sentir el característico hormigueo y se separa un poco para gemir el nombre de Snape y llegar al climax. Poco después lo acompaña Severus sintiendo como su interior se llenaba de esencia.

Ambos se acomodan sobre el sillón Snape sentado y Harry recostado sobre el. Se estaba durmiendo con las caricias sobre su cuero cabelludo cuando no puede evitar decir.

- Algo intenso no – menciona Potter

- Pues no lo oí quejarse hace rato– dice Snape

Una risa empieza a surgir de Harry realmente el director tenía un humor acido. Se levanta un poco y le da un pequeño beso para después decir – Gracias por enviar esa nota a Ron y Hermione –

- Basta Potter ya le he dicho que tanta cursilería de su parte me empalaga – Harry solo sonrió y dijo

- Yo no soy cursi solo digo verdades

- Oh si claro y ahora me dirá que le encanta mi humor y que quiere pasar toda su vida a mi lado

- Vaya, esta leyendo mi mente

- Creo que tanto sexo ya le afecto las neuronas

Harry siguió conservando su sonrisa para decir – Será todo el tiempo que usted lo desee – finalizo para levantarse y acomodarse en la cama – Venga Snape vamos a dormir que mañana ambos tenemos trabajo – pudo sentir como el otro se acomodaba junto a el y lo abrazaba de la cintura para después dormir.

Faltaba una semana para Halloween y no había podido hablar con Ginny. Se puso como meta hablar con ella necesitaba aclarar las cosas y disculparse por lo sucedido en mayo. La estuvo esperando en los campos de quidditch.

- Harry – murmuro sorprendida Ginny

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo mientras sentía como todos los veían – creo que sería mejor en privado nos vemos las 7 en el salón de defensas contra las artes oscuras.

- Ok – contesto la pelirroja y se fue.

- Muy bien que era lo que querías decirme – cuestiono Ginny. Ambos se encontraban ya en el salón de pociones.

Harry aún no se sentía listo para decirle quién era su pareja y trato de empezar las cosas de manera mas amistosa – Bueno Ginny solo te pido que no interrumpas hasta que finalice se que he sido egoísta contigo pero hay cosas que tengo que decirte personalmente – finalizo serio y nervioso

- Te escucho

-Cuando yo termine mi relación contigo no fue por que tu no fueras comprensiva fuiste una gran novia tratando de ayudarme, de quererme, pero, cuando paso lo de Fred sentí la oportunidad para darnos un tiempo lo cual sin duda fue mucho más doloroso para ti –se tomó un tiempo para tratar de encontrar las palabras exactas – me di cuenta que mi relación contigo giraba en torno de Voldemort, vi en ti a la persona que me entendía ya que también sufriste por culpa de el en el segundo año sentí por ti cariño y quería protegerte no quería que sufrieras lo mismo que yo pero nunca fue amor lo experimente ya que normalmente cuando se ama solo quieres estar con esa persona quieres que este bien y es tu fuente de inspiración para seguir adelante

- Lo quieres decir lo que tu sentías por mi solo se baso en compresión y no en amor, es decir como un amor de hermanos

- Así es, yo te pido una disculpa por haber confundido mis sentimientos y herirte con mis inseguridades – se tomo un momento para dar la noticia que sentía más dolorosa para Ginny – ahora en el verano me encontré con una persona que de alguna manera me hizo cuestionarme mis sentimientos por ti y me di cuenta que me enamore de esa persona, me cautivo totalmente, ya que lo que estoy sintiendo nunca lo había experimentado, trato de hacer todo lo que pueda para hacer a esa persona feliz sin importar que sea y no puedo dejar de pensar en ese ser – finalizo sintiendo un peso menos pero sintió remordimiento ya que pudo ver la cara de la pelirroja llena de lágrimas.

Ginny no gritó solo descargo en Harry su enojo en una cachetada haciendo que ladeara su rostro y que resonara en salón vació.

No reclamo no dijo nada solo espero a que la Weasley hablara – Harry yo… – vio como trataba de controlarse – dame tiempo necesito tiempo para superar este dolor que siento quisiera que conservaremos nuestra amistad pero por ahora no puedo

- No te preocupes te esperare, cuando estés lista tendrás un amigo con los brazos abiertos – dijo Harry con un tímida sonrisa, extendiendo su mano, pero lo que no espero es que Ginny lo abrazara sintiendo como algunas lágrimas de ella mojaban su cuello.

La puerta del salón se abrió haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separaran nerviosamente y vieran a la tercera persona en el salón.

- Vaya Potter, lamento interrumpir este momento tan enternecedor – menciono Snape sarcásticamente

-Profesor yo…- trato de justificarse el de ojos verdes pero fue interrumpido bruscamente

- Potter como siempre sus pobres excusas no me interesan solo vine a entregarle este libro que necesitara para las clases que imparte en la próxima semana

- Señor yo…- se volvió incapaz de hablar quería justificar la escena vista no quería que hubiera malos entendidos

- Como siempre no sabe guardar silencio en presencia de sus superiores no puede evitar responder al llamado de sangre de su padre – comentó para retirarse dejando a Harry con una profunda tristeza.

- Harry yo – comenzó Ginny

- No te preocupes – contestó tratando de sonar tranquilo – cuando te sientas lista estaré allí para ti

- Gracias – dijo Ginny y se retiró.

Harry fue a buscarlo en su despacho pero no había nadie solo el amable retrato de Dumbledore comentándole que debía estar en sus aposentos. Se dirigió a ellos toco la puerta del dormitorio pero no contestaban ni dejaba abrir. Iba usar un Alohomora pero prefirió evitar más enojo de parte del director. Suspiro antes de decir.

- Profesor Snape, necesitamos hablar – espero paciente a alguna respuesta – si no me abre iré con todos en Hogwarts a decir la verdadera historia del por que se convirtió en doble agente – pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría dejando ver a Severus

- Usando bajezas como esa, no me sorprende su padre tenía el mismo don – susurro de manera seria

- Por favor necesitamos hablar

- No hay nada que hablar, se toma usted demasiada importancia señor Potter

- Ya basta- dijo Harry enojado entrando bruscamente a la habitación dejando que el ex mortífago cerrara la puerta- no entiendo como me pude haber enamorado de usted – declaro impaciente- es una persona terca, egoísta, sin paciencia y con un humor de perros

Vio como Snape algo descompuesto de su rostro lo más probable por la brusca declaración dice – Usted mismo la acaba de decir, por que no regresa con la señorita Weasley y a mi me deja con mi humor de perros

- No escucho lo que dije ahorita con un demonio, estoy enamorado de usted, no me importa todos sus defectos por que son parte de su encantadora personalidad – respiro tratando de sentir paciencia – usted es leal, valiente, detallista, sincero y cariñoso – vio como Severus iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió- aunque lo niegue, no importa lo que todo el mundo piense de usted, yo lo amo y si piensa que diciéndome palabras hirientes me va a alejar de su lado esta equivocado- tomando la adrenalina que sentía siguió – voy a estar a su lado hasta que usted se enamoré de mi tan perdidamente como lo estoy de usted, no me importa si tengo que competir con mi madre – finalizo sintiendo las últimas palabras lastimando su pecho, estaba consciente que a lo mejor Snape solo lo usaba por consuelo por el recuerdo de ella.

- Se nota que a pesar de que ama tanto como dice no me conoce nada – menciono el director – soy incapaz de caer en la bajeza de usar a otra persona como consuelo varias noches, que cree que soy masoquista- Snape guardo un momento de silencio – cuando sus padres se casaron no pude evitar esa ridícula bajeza varias veces sin embargo eran casos de una sola noche, cuando empecé esta relación con usted no fue por que encontré a Lily en su persona, claramente son dos personas diferentes y si decidí no frenarlo al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños fue por que no me dio mi regalada gana, así que métase esto en su cabecita no tiene por que competir con Lily ya que por algo estoy con usted señor Potter

Harry sorprendido por la declaración de Snape no pudo evitar sentir más esperanza sabía de antemano la respuesta a la siguiente pregunta pero por una vez quería escucharla de sus labios – Y ¿Qué es ese algo que lo hace estar conmigo profesor? –

El ex mortifago solo se le quedo viendo como analizando su respuesta antes de decir – Estúpido Potter todavía lo pregunta – sonrió sarcástico para decir – para mi desgracia usted es la única cura para mi enfermedad- menciono – estoy enfermo, si totalmente enfermo de amor –

Sintió una gran alegría y se acerco para abrazarlo y besarlo estaba muy feliz era correspondido – Bueno profesor déjeme curarlo –

Se había despertado en los aposentos del director, después de una placentera reconciliación no había tenido energías para regresar a su dormitorio. Ambos estaban abrazados disfrutando la intimidad de la desnudes vigente.

- Ayer – comenzó Harry algo tímido- hable con Ginny solo para aclararle que estoy con otra persona, quería que lo supiera por mi y no por terceros.

- Típico de un Gryffindor

- Oh vamos Severus

- ¿Como me llamaste?

- Severus – repitió Harry de manera seductora

Snape solo se levanta para situarse arriba del menor – Tendré que castigarlo señor Potter – y se acerco a su cuello saboreándolo escuchando lo suaves gemidos y poco a poco se aproximo a su oído para susurrar – este será tu castigo ambos tenemos clases así que en la noche lo espero en mis aposentos Harry – y se levanto para dirigirse al baño dejando al de ojos verdes con un problema entre las piernas.


	5. Pacto

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

* * *

Navidad se estaba acercando y había recibido invitación de la Sra. Weasley para navidad pero lo rechazo ya que aún se sentía culpable por lo de Fred, sin embargo le acepto su invitación de año nuevo pero diciéndole que no iría solo ya que llevaría a su pareja.

La familia Weasley junto con Hermione era lo que más apreciaba como familia y quería que los demás miembros de su familia conocieran su relación. Consideraba a los señores Weasley como unos segundos padres y esperaba que entendieran y no le echaran la culpa a Severus.

No había comentado nada al director dejo que llegara la víspera de navidad y subió a su despacho.

- Harry- susurro Snape sorprendido

- Nunca espere ver en Hogwarts al Grinch en persona – dijo el de ojos verdes de forma burlona

Severus solo ignoro la broma y pregunto bruscamente – pensé que iba a estar con los Weasley

Potter solo lo vio sonriendo – bueno este año decidí estar con usted

- Vaya mire como lloro de alegría – comento para seguir leyendo el libro pociones que tenía

- Profesor Dumbledore, le molesto si me llevo a Severus

- Claro que no, al contrario, que tengan una feliz navidad – menciona sonriente el retrato.

Escucho como el actual director gruñía y no se movía de su asiento. Decidió usar su arma secreta la cual se había dado cuenta que era la debilidad del ex mortífago. Se acerco a su oído y susurro quedamente – Severus, te amo – como un resorte se levanto el hombre mayor y exclamo

- Vámonos Harry.

Estaban caminando por los pasillos para dirección de los aposentos del director, decidió frenar a su amante y comentar.

-Profesor Snape, cree que podamos ir a mis aposentos – dijo Harry de manera algo tímida y cabizbajo

El mayor solo se detuvo volteo con su cara de indiferencia – si usted dice – y cambio de dirección al nuevo rumbo.

- Severus, yo… ahh – en ese momento el de ojos verdes se encontraba acostado y arriba el Prince embistiéndole rudamente. El rechinido de la cama, los gemidos y el sonido obsceno de los testículos rozando su trasero era lo que reinada en la habitación.

Su miembro era deliciosamente friccionado entre los vientres. Pudo sentir el hormigueo en su miembro. Estaba a punto se abrazo más al cuerpo mayor y se corrió. Manchando a ambos. El ex maestro de pociones después de unas pocas embestidas alcanzo su orgasmo llenando al joven son su esencia.

Ambos se recostaron tratando de recuperar la respiración. – Severus – menciono Harry – es hora de los regalos – y se levanto como niño pequeño, vio de reojo como el director pronunciaba un hechizo y en automático apareció un paquete en su mano. Regreso a la cama con un pequeño paquete y se lo entrego a su acompañante, al igual que el profesor le entregaba un paquete.

- Antes que nada no quiero que se ofenda con el regalo – dijo el de ojos verdes de manera nerviosa, sin poder abrir su regalo.

Pudo ver como habría el regalo era un pequeña caja, se volteo para verlo y Harry evito su mirada- Me puede explicar esto- exigió el mayor al ver el contenido

- Pues creí que era obvio

- Pues no lo es – menciono Snape

- Bueno…es que-le había comprado un anillo de compromiso era de oro blanco con un zafiro de color negro – me gustaría que nos casáramos – pudo ver como el otro lo veía duramente – quiero decir si usted quiere – finalizo algo triste.

- Es que siempre tiene que hacerse el héroe verdad – contesto Severus – antes de que se haga ridículas idea en su cabecita me hace al favor de abrir su regalo

Ante la petición del ex profesor de pociones abrió su regalo encontrándose también una pequeña caja no pude evitar sentir nerviosismo y al abrirla lo encontró otro anillo de compromiso de oro con un zafiro color rojo – Entonces usted…- empezó Harry – también tuvo la misma idea

- Lamento decir Potter que yo compre este anillo al día siguiente de la noche de Halloween, por lo tanto usted esta comprometido conmigo y llevara el apellido Snape cuando nos casemos – sentencio el director

Harry aún no salía de sorpresa seguía inmóvil hasta que sintió como su prometido le colocaba el anillo y pudo ver como el ya se había colocado el anillo del zafiro negro.

Una boba sonrisa apareció en su cara, se acerco para besarlo y después protestar - Oiga eso no es justo, usted recibió el anillo primero por lo tanto debería llevar el apellido Potter

- Le puedo mostrar que yo lo compre primero, además tengo métodos muy poderosos de convencerlo – dijo Snape

El ex horrucrux sintió como una parte de su cuerpo se excitaba y trataba de controlarse aún tenían que hacer unas aclaraciones.

- Entonces estamos comprometidos – menciono alegremente – si me llegan a preguntar quien es mi prometido que quiere que diga

- Acaso le da vergüenza – susurro Severus

- No, claro que no – trato de aclarar – es solo no tendrá problemas es decir usted es el director y yo un estudiante no quiero que tenga problemas

- Como siempre san Potter, desde un principio esta relación no era normal, sin embargo, a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que piensen de mi o si me corren del puesto director, si antes me enfrente a Voldemort por usted pues ahora me enfrentare a quien sea, no me importa si tengo que secuestrarlo y desaparecerlo de todo el mundo mágico para casarnos – dijo el director de manera seria pero sin poder evitar que cierto brillo cálido inundara su mirada

Un pequeño calorcillo inundo su pecho y dijo Harry de manera sincera – Gracias – sabía que Snape le había costado mucho decir esas palabras, sería un camino largo por todos los que estuvieran en contra pero mientras el Pince estuviera a su lado seguiría adelante.

Estaban en casa de los Weasley celebrando año nuevo había recibido contestación de Ginny donde comentaba en nombre de toda la familia estarían felices de recibirlo junto a su pareja. Tuvo que usar algunas artimaña Potter así decía Severus para convencerlo y que lo acompañara. No había ningún problema cuando entro Harry todos lo recibieron de manera calurosa, pero cuando apareció el director un silencio algo incomodo se formo en el hogar.

- Severus ¿a que debemos su visita? – pregunto Arthur amigablemente

- Fui requerido, en esta reunión – contesto de manera impasible

- Ah, en serio, tu sabes que siempre eres bienvenido, pero no recuerdo que te hayamos enviado un lechuza

- Lo que sucede Señor Weasley es que el profesor vino por que yo se lo pedí – contesto Harry separándose un poco del abrazo de la Sra. Weasley

- Entonces Harry, mi niño, tu pareja no pudo venir – pregunto Molly

Pudo ver como Ron estaba divirtiéndose con la situación, Hermione no estaba así que se resigno estaba solo en esto.

- Se equivoca Molly – menciono Snape – su pareja no esta aquí, solo su prometido.

Al decir esas palabras la cara de sorpresa lleno a toda la familia, Harry sintió como su alma dejaba su cuerpo.

- Harry, no nos había dicho a Hermione y a mi que tu y el profesor Snape ya se había comprometido – exclamo Ron fingiendo estar molesto

- Quiere decir que tu ya lo sabías – pregunto George algo más repuesto de la noticia

- Pues claro que sabía de su relación lo que no sabía era que se iban a casar- se acerco a Snape – disculpe profesor puedo ser su padrino de bodas

- Que boda ni que nada, Severus y Harry necesitamos hablar los cuatro ahora – dijo Molly algo enojada

- No hay nada que hablar Potter es mi prometido y nos vamos a casar

- Harry estas seguro con esta decisión – cuestiono Arthur Weasley serio

- Si, lo estoy, yo solo quería que lo supieran ya que los considero a todos como mi familia y a ustedes como unos segundos padres – dijo emotivo el ex horrocrux

La Sra. Weasley paso de estar enojada a compresiva – siento mi actitud es solo que no lo me lo esperaba, pero mi niño si tu estas contento entonces tienes todo mi apoyo – felicito la pelirroja

- Bueno Severus felicidades a los dos – menciono el ministro de magia

- Gracias Arthur

Y empezaron las felicitaciones de Percy, Bill, Charly, George y Ginny. Fleur no había podido asistir por estar con su familia, aún había miedo en el mundo mágico debido a Lord Voldemort. Se habían sentado a cenar disfrutando de excelente comida realizada.

- Harry, Severus tienen alguna idea para la boda – cuestiono Molly

- En realidad… -empezó el de ojos verdes algo inseguro

- Solo tenemos la fecha de la boda Molly – corto Snape y Harry volteo a verlo de manera interrogativa eso ni siquiera lo habían platicado

- Oh maravilloso, y cuando quieren casarse – pregunto Arthur

- Sería el 14 de febrero – respondió el ex mortifago

- Que romántico – exclamo Ginny risueña. Y Harry sintió como su cara se volvía roja por la fecha tan romántica escogida para casarse.

- Y profesor, si me lo permite yo podría ayudarlos con la papelería de la boda – ofreció Percy

- Claro, me parece bien – respondió el director, como restándole importancia al asunto.

- Por supuesto a mi me gustaría realizar esta unión que como ministro de magia puedo hacer

- Y yo puedo ayudar con la decoración en la boda

- Y cuentas con mi ayuda mamá – dijo Ginny

- Conozco un artista que podría realizar las invitaciones de la boda – propuso Charly

- Fleur y yo hablaríamos con un sastre en Paris para que realice sus túnicas – menciono Bill

- Unos dulces Weasley estarán presentes – vio como la sra. Weasley iba a replicar – por supuesto serán sin travesuras

- Muchas gracias, agradezco toda la ayuda posible – susurro Harry

- Y como padrino por supuesto que cuidare los anillos – exclamo Ron alegremente. El ex horrocrux volteo a ver a Severus para ver si estaba inconforme por toda la ayuda anterior pero solo lo vio comiendo la suculenta cena.

Ambos estaban recostados en los aposentos del director acaban de regresar después de estar en la velada con los Weasley.

- Con que el 14 de febrero, ehh- pregunto Potter – eres un romántico de primera Severus

- Para empezar no soy romántico solo escogí esa fecha por que es sencilla de recordar

- No me creo nada

- Pues muy su problema Harry y ahora si no le molesta quiero dormir, espero no tener pesadillas con que el joven Weasley siendo el padrino de bodas – exclamo el ex profesor de pociones

- Buenas noches – susurro el de ojos verdes.


	6. Vida

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

* * *

La noticia de que estaba comprometido se corrió por toda la escuela. Hermione se sorprendió con la noticia, pero lo acepto felizmente. Los profesores se asombraron por la noticia, más Hagrid pero igual que Hermione acepto su decisión. Realmente siempre había sido blanco de chismes y calamidades así cuando que El Profeta sacaba su propia versión de la historia decidió no hacer caso y seguir con su tarea de ser maestro y estudiante.

Tuvo algunos problemas por que los alumnos decían que había conseguido su puesto de profesor por acostarse con Severus lo cual era mentira, pero realmente no le interesaba. La boda sería en el comedor de Hogwarts un evento sencillo, solo íntimos amigos como la familia Weasley, Hermione, Luna, Neville, y los profesores.

Decidió seguir siendo profesor en Hogwarts donde los padres y el consejo aceptaron encantados ya que el mago que mato a Voldemort iba a dar clases a sus hijos con la diferencia que ahora se ocupaba de los alumnos de primero a séptimo año. Y Snape seguía siendo director a pesar de los escándalos que salió en la prensa. Ron decidió ir por la carrera de auror y Hermione siendo excelente alumna entro al ministerio para ayudar casos de criaturas mágicas.

Había pasado ya un año de su boda y no fue tan mal como pensó, la matriarca Weasley no había hecho nada muy femenino en la decoración. Y las túnicas de ambos novios fueron de colores oscuros. Y desde ese día dejo de llamarse Harry James Potter para convertirse en Harry James Snape.

- Muy bien alguien puede decirme que hace el encantamiento Expelliarmus- pregunto Harry a sus alumnos de primero, vio como un alumno de Gryffindor levantaba la mano. – Muy bien dígame señor Bennet – en ese momento la oscuridad reino sin poder escuchar la repuesta de su alumno.

Algo desorientado despertó en la enfermería viendo a Severus a un lado de su cama- ¿qué me paso? – cuestiono Harry

- Te desmayaste en medio del salón – respondió el director

- Vaya que dramático

-Mejor no lo pude decir – respondió Snape

- Ha de ser por falta de vitaminas, me imagino que ya te lo confirmo Madam Pomfrey

- En realidad tienes otra cosa

- Ah si – exclamo curioso el ex horrocrux – y se puede saber que tengo

Vio como Snape se quedaba un buen rato callado sin decir nada, lo cual era sumamente raro era como si estuviera nervioso – Harry James Snape, estas embarazado

- Soy… un mago fértil – pregunto y confirmo algo conmocionado por la noticia

- Así es – confirmo su esposo – no todos los magos son fértiles hay algunos casos especiales y se empiezan a manifestar a partir de los 20 años.

Aún trataba de procesar la noticia iba a ser padre de un pequeño Snape. Su cabeza se empezó a llenar de ideas la decoración para el cuarto, los nombres, la ropa, muchas cosas pasaban por ella. Estaba feliz y emocionado por esta etapa en su vida. Vio a Severus y no parecía enojado sin embargo estaba sereno.

- ¿Cuándo tiempo llevo?

- Un mes, solo espero que Sirius no saque sus genes para cometer travesuras – menciono el director

- ¿Sirius?

-Necesitamos ponerle nombre y como es tan sentimental y predecible me imagino que quería llamarlo así – respondió el mayor.

- Sirius James Snape – musito Harry – me encanta así se llamara, pero si es una niña

- Se lo dejo a usted, suficiente he hecho con elegir el nombre si es niño

- Lily Eileen Snape si es niña – dijo risueño Harry

Decidió dar la noticia a la familia Weasley durante una cena una semana después de saber su embarazo donde tuvo varias reacciones; la señora Weasley empezó a darle consejos sobre la maternidad, y el resto empezó a apostar para adivinar el sexo del bebe. Y Hermione empezó a buscarle libros sobre maternidad.

- Solo llevo una semana desde que me entere de mi embarazo y ya apareció la noticia en el Profeta - musito Harry algo enojado en el lecho junto a su marido, acaban de regresar de la cena.

- Bueno eso quiere decir que Sirius será muy famoso – susurro el director asqueado

- Hay que ver lo positivo no tendrá que embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria y ponerle un alto a la muerte – dijo juguetón el ex horrocrux

- Oh que bien, de todo lo que dije en esos 7 años de escuela solo aprendió eso – felicito sarcásticamente el ex mortifago- No se como le permito dar clases en Hogwarts

- Bueno es que soy el salvador del mundo mágico

- Mire como me arrodillo – dijo Snape sarcásticamente

- No puedo creer que empezaran apostar sobre el sexo del bebé - recordó Harry algo divertido

- No se por que se molesta en entenderlos – contesto Snape

- Tan empático como siempre

- Y usted tan sensible – respondió el director

- Pero a pesar de eso me amas – susurro el de ojos verdes y se acerco para besarlo

- Para mi desgracia debo admitir que tiene sus momentos de inteligencia Señor Potter – menciono el ex mortifago una vez acabado el beso.

- ¿Señor Potter? – pregunto el de la cicatriz – creo que debo recordarle que soy un Snape, debería llamarme Señor Snape – ordeno Harry

- Oblígueme

Harry James Snape solo sonrió para empezar besar el cuello de su marido dando inicio a una nueva sesión de pasión.

Llevaba una enorme panza de 5 meses sus antojos eran cumplidos por los elfos encantados por tener un bebé en Hogwarts y su esposo hacía personalmente las pociones que le recomendaba madam Pomfrey. Había recibido regalos de sus alumnos y profesores al enterarse de la noticia del bebé y Hermione por lo menos le mandaba un libro sobre maternidad cada semana. Lo cual todo se guardaba en una habitación de los aposentos del matrimonio Snape donde en un futuro la transformaría para el infante.

Había acabado su rutina de clases y regreso a su dormitorio donde traía el quinto regalo de Hagrid y el cuarto de McGonagall. Cuando ingreso pudo ver a el director sentado leyendo un libro.

- Déjame adivinar Minerva y Hagrid – comento en cuanto vio los regalos, Harry solo asintió – esos dos los consienten demasiado, Sirius crecerá siendo un malcriado

- Oh todavía no nace no esta consiente de todos sus regalos, además usted y yo estaremos para impedir que eso suceda – respondió feliz el de ojos verdes- por que insiste que será niño

- Usted no quiere saber el sexo del bebe hasta que nazca así que seguiré diciendo que es niño hasta que se demuestre lo contrario – finalizo el ex maestro de pociones para seguir con su libro. El ex horrocrux solo se marcho un poco para guardar los regalos de su pequeño y regresar al lado de Snape.

- Severus – hablo Harry después de haber dejados los obsequios – el bebé quiere jugar

- Oh no Harry, no me va a usar una artimaña Potter

- Por favor Severus – dijo para acomodarse en la cadera del mayor donde se acerco a su oído y susurro – o me dirá que no me desea- luego se alejo un y hablo rozando sus labios con su esposo – que lastima tendré que buscar alguien que quiera jugar con el- sintió como el director lo agarraba de la nuca para empezar a besarlo.

- Si ahh así – se encontraba sentado sobre Snape moviendo sus caderas a diferentes ritmos arriba, abajo o moviéndolas en círculos apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas pálidas del director dándole la espalda donde sabía que no perdía detalle de la seductora danza. Y siguió con el frenético movimiento hasta que llego al climax.

Pudo sentir como el ex mortifago se incorpora y lo abrazaba mientras el trataba de recuperar el aliento. Empezó a resentir adormecidas sus piernas debido al esfuerzo ya embarazado era doble su agotamiento. Se movió quedando cara a cara con su esposo y deshaciendo la unión de ambos. Lo beso suavemente, cariñosamente.

Hasta que sintió como Snape cambiaba a uno más apasionado y desesperado. Se acerco al cuello del mayor saboreándolo y su mano se dirigía hacia la dureza de Severus que se encontraba rozándole el estomago. Empezó a mover su mano y su esposo se escondió en su cuello donde roncos gemidos empezaros a resonar. Trato de agacharse para saborear la excitación de Severus, pero no se lo permitió.

- Sucede algo – inquirió el mago fértil

- Lo mejor seria de otra manera – contesto el hombre mayor – no es bueno que haga tanto esfuerzo

- Pero Severus yo también quiero darle placer – se quejo el de ojos verdes

- No pongo en duda sus artes sexuales, solo creo que no necesario

Harry Snape trataba de pensar en algo para convencer a su terco y sobreprotector marido. Se sonrojo un poco por lo que iba a decir pero estaba solo embarazado no invalido – Por favor déjeme probar su esencia una vez más, quiero ser consciente de que a pesar del cambio de mi cuerpo yo le provoco tanto placer como para correrse en mi boca – finalizo sonrojado.

Pudo ver como Snape lo miraba como debatiéndose si era lo correcto o no – Odio cuando usa sus artimañas Potter – dándose por vencido el director suspiro, busco una silla y utilizo un hechizo donde hizo que acortaran las patas. Levanto a Harry de la cama y lo sentó en la silla. Se paro delante de el donde su erección quedaba a la altura de la boca del ex horrocrux.

- Oh vaya – menciono el embarazado sorprendido mientras acariciaba el tronco del mayor – esto es nuevo

- Realmente increíble no se le puede nunca compla.. – no termino la frase pues Harry engullo el miembro dando inicio a los roncos gemidos.

Miraba como los nuevos alumnos iban ingresando, empezaba la cena de Hogwarts desde la mesa de profesores pudo distinguir a sus dos hijos que se encontraban en Gryffindor.

Su hijo mayor Sirius James Snape de 15 años era igual a el a excepción de sus ojos que eran idénticos a los de Severus cuando se enojaba todo mundo temía. Su carácter normalmente era tranquilo, respetuoso y cariñoso con sus hermanos.

Su segunda hija Lily Eileen Snape con la edad de 13 años era un vivo retrato de su mamá Lily Potter era una persona muy dulce alguna vez le había comentado su esposo que era como ver a Lily por que no solo se parecía en lo físico sino también en el carácter.

Ambos hijos con talento innato para pociones, duelo de varitas y Quidditch. Sirius era el guardián en el equipo y Lily era cazador.

El tercer hijo era Albus Rubeus Snape de 11 años una copia miniatura de Severus a excepción de su nariz. Era tímido, cauteloso y valiente, cuando sus hermanos mayores necesitaban su ayuda siempre estaba disponibles para ellos. En su opinión Albus era de esas personas que cuando tienes su confianza daría la vida para salvarte. Era bueno en pociones y Quidditch, pero el juego realmente no le gustaba mucho solo lo hacía para jugar con sus hermanos.

El sombrero seleccionador acabo su canción y empezaron a llamar a los de nuevo ingreso de uno por uno, entre ellos su hijo Albus.

- Snape, Albus – menciono McGonagall y el tercer Snape se sentó en el taburete.

Sintió como su esposo e hijos esperaban impacientes al igual que el, pudo ver al sombrero como se movía de un lado a otro sobre la cabeza de su pequeño ya que parecería indeciso. No pudo evitar recordar cuando ingreso al colegio donde hubo dilema entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

- Ja ya se – se tomo aire y anuncio el sombrero - Slytherin

Una sorpresa general inundo el comedor, ya que la mayoría esperaba que estuviera en Gryffindor. Su hijo fue hacia la mesa de su casa y vio como era saludado de manera frívola por los alumnos.

- Una sorpresa no – dijo Snape sentado en su despacho después de la cena

- Realmente no me lo esperaba – contesto Harry – pero pensándolo bien tu estuviste en Slytherin así que no es de sorprenderse, además es un chico listo lo hará bien en cualquier casa

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña de 8 años tenia facciones delicadas, piel pálida de ojos y cabello largo ambos de color negro- Papa – dijo la pequeña abrazando al ex horrocrux

- Mi pequeña Minerva – musito el cariñoso padre para levantar en brazos a su cuarta hija.

Su cuarta hija Minerva Isobel Snape al igual que su primer hijo tenía el mismo carácter y los mismo gustos de pociones y Quidditch.

- Minerva ya le agradeciste a Dory, por cuidarte – menciono el director al ver a la pequeña elfina de ojos violetas.

- Lo siento Padre, lo olvide – volteo para ver a la elfina – Perdona Dory, gracias por cuidarme el día de hoy

- Dory, la perdona, Dory esta para ayudar, Dory les puede ayudar en algo más

- No muy amable Dory es todo – respondió Harry

- Dory se retira – y desapareció.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – pregunto el de ojos verdes a su hija.

- Muy bien ayude a hacer la cena– comentaba emocionada Minerva – se parece mucho a pociones solo hay ver la textura y el olor – finalizo muy contenta con su descubierto y se vio una rápida sonrisa en Severus– pero me hubiera gustado estar con tío Hagrid, es muy divertido ir al bosque hablar con las serpientes – dijo algo pensativa.

Algo muy curioso es que sus cuatro hijos podían hablar pársel, cuando derrotaron a Voldemort el no había perdido su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Realmente nunca se puso a investigar por que seguía teniendo ese poder, y cuando su primer hijo empezó hablar pársel fue una sorpresa. El matrimonio Snape trato de investigar junto con Hermione al final llegaron a la conclusión de que el alma de Harry absorbió los poderes pero no el alma de Voldemort.

- Por ahora el profesor Hagrid esta ocupado, ya empezaron las clases podrás estar con el en vacaciones de invierno – susurro Severus

- Si padre tiene razón – contesto Minerva- cree que puede leerme el capítulo de pociones que no acabamos ayer

- No veo por que no – quito a la pequeña de los brazos de Potter y la cargo – Vamos a tu cuarto

Harry Snape solo los vio con una gran sonrisa, su familia se volvía loca cuando de pociones se trataba.


	7. Recuerdos I

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía y trata de apegarme lo más posible al personaje aún queda unos capítulos más con algo de drama.

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

* * *

Snape veía a su hija más pequeña durmiendo en su cama dejo el libro de pociones en el buró. Al contemplarla pudo sentir como algo empalagoso inundaba su pecho. Estaba casado con una persona que de una manera bastante irónica se había enamorado de él y cuatro hijos bastante tolerables, dejo la habitación y se dirigió a una sala de estar donde se sentó en un sillón a contemplar las llamas de la chimenea y se perdió en sus recuerdos.

- Severus no deberías haber tratado así a Harry acaba de regresar a Hogwarts para el es doloroso estar aquí – comento el retrato

- Potter no es tan especial como todo mundo ve, solo es niño que se va haciendo la victima y además ahora también un parasito

- Sabes perfectamente que no es así, acaso no recuerdas el curso de quinto año

El director por supuesto que recordaba había sido muy placentero hacer sufrir al hijo de James, pero sus ojos oh esos ojos, después de hacerlo sufrir sentía como decía la gente algo de culpa. Y también se entero que la infancia de Potter no había sido la mejor, estuvo llena de soledad y tristeza.

- Piénsalo Severus, Lily a pesar de su pelea siempre preguntaba por ti ella hubiera querido que fueras feliz

Estaba regresando a sus aposentos la noche anterior Potter había colapsado normalmente hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de humillarlo pero al ver sus ojos verdes en lágrimas no pudo evitar recordarla.

Cuando entro vio al joven algo desorientado en la cama. Con un suspiro de resignación decidió seguir el consejo de Dumbledore.

- Potter no podemos seguir de esta manera, ambos necesitamos progresar , usted por su vida y yo por Lily ella la hubiera querido- tomo aire antes de decir la mayor estupidez de su vida- escuche lo que voy a decir por que solo lo voy a decir una vez, lamento mucho haberlo tratado de esa manera

- Yo… también le pido una disculpa lo juzgue mal y quiero que sepa que si algún día necesita a un amigo estoy aquí para ayudarlo- contesto el ex horrocrux

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa realmente esperaba otro tipo de contestación nunca pensó que le ofrecería su amistad y antes de darse cuenta un comentario espontaneo salió de sus labios - usted es tan diferente a James -

Vio como el más joven le mostraba una sonrisa picara sintiéndose algo cohibido no estaba acostumbrado a recibirlas - Por supuesto soy Harry James Potter un gusto conocerlo –

Tomo la mano ofrecido y con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar dijo - Severus Snape Prince –

Tiempo después se podría decir que formaron una especie de convivencia, amistad no era, eso si que no. Severus Snape no tenía amigos solo era un persona que por obligación hablaba con otras personas como parte de un protocolo establecido por la sociedad. Y si alguien podría llegar a ser calificado como su amigo serían muy pocos.

Mañana sería su cumpleaños y se escondería en su laboratorio de pociones que tenía en Londres quería evitar las cursilerías que muy probablemente que diría el retrato de Dumbledore. Era apenas mediodía y se encontraba en su despacho viendo varios prospectos para la vacante de profesor de defensas. Cuando vio al niño que vivió entrar.

- Buenas tardes profesor

- Que tal señor Potter a que debo el honor – dijo sarcásticamente sin levantar la mirada de los pergaminos

- Bueno yo quisiera hablar algo con usted

- No es eso lo que estamos haciendo – vio como el de ojos verdes se reía – veo que encuentra mi humor bastante divertido

- Oh no me estoy burlando, es solo que me entretiene mucho hablar con usted y me parece sorprendente su manera de decir las cosas

- Debería ir a ver a un sanador señor Potter por que lo más probable es que este perdiendo la razón, pero volviendo a su tema inicial que era lo que iba a decirme

- Oh tenía una duda con respecto a este ingrediente – menciono el ex horrocrux. Y ambos se enfrascaron en un debate académico.

Una vez terminada la explicación escucho como el joven le agradecía, lo ignoro y siguió con temas de mayor de importancia pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue el ultimo comentario del menor antes de salir de su despacho.

- Por cierto profesor no me importaría estar perdiendo la razón siempre y cuando usted sea la causa

Levanto rápidamente la vista del pergamino para ver a Potter pero este no estaba. Trato de seguir leyendo el pergamino pero era inútil no podía sacarse de la mente lo que había dicho el ex horrocrux. A los pocos minutos de volver a tratar de leer se dio por vencido y se retiro a su laboratorio en Londres.

Estúpido Potter, todo el día de ayer y parte de hoy no había podido concentrarse se quería tomar que había sido una broma como la mayoría de sus platicas, pero por alguna extraña razón su mente traicionera le decía que podía albergarse unos sentimientos más serios.

Con semblante enojado e irritado se dirigió a sus aposentos era ya noche y con esperanza que ha nadie se le ocurriera felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

Había reunido toda la paciencia del mundo para no ahorcar a Potter por festejarlo. Para cuando Minerva se retiro la estúpida nostalgia lo invadió, odiaba y amaba esos ojos verdes, pero nunca se espero la pregunta del ahora dolor de cabeza que tenía enfrente.

- ¿me permite amarlo un poco? – lo escucho decir.

En su vida la única persona que el había amado había sido a Lily, pero ella nunca le correspondió a pesar de su esfuerzos por enamorarla llego un momento en que se harto de la situación y la llamo sangre sucia. Sin embargo aunque paso el tiempo nunca dejo de amarla. Sería esta la segunda oportunidad que Dumbledore menciono, una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Harry Potter no era una persona que jugara con los sentimientos de los demás, lo sabía de antemano pues cuando tuvieron las clases de oclumancia había descubierto muchas cualidades del menor. Decidió ignorar todos los puntos en contra, y dejar que aunque fuera por una noche alguien lo amara.

Lo beso, saboreo sus labios trato de transmitirle todo el cariño que podía.

-¿Esta seguro de esto?- pregunto una ultima vez.

-Por supuesto- respondió el de ojos verdes.

De algo estaba seguro no tendría sexo con Potter, no claro que no, esa noche el haría el amor. Y aceptando, decidió dejarse hipnotizar por el joven así como el también amaría a Harry Potter.

Cuando despertó vio al menor recostado sobre el, sintió como se acercaba y le daba un casto beso. Fue un impulso empalagoso acariciar su mejilla para su oscura vida sería unos de los mejores recuerdos que tendría. Vio como Potter se volvió acomodar sobre su pecho.

- Gracias – dijo al ex horrocrux sin lugar a duda había sido el mejor cumpleaños que en mucho tiempo hubiera vivido, sin proponérselo le habían dado un regalo inigualable.

- Profesor, no me importaría amarlo un poco más – susurro Harry.

Mando a un lugar muy lejano su conciencia, y no le tenía miedo a la opinión publica Potter era suyo. Se encargaría de que ambos fueran felices todo el tiempo que durará esta relación. Lo tomo del mentón y lo beso.

Pasaron varios meses sin lugar a duda Potter había cumplido sus expectativas y lo trataba de una manera que lo empalagaba. Para su mala suerte estaba siendo dependiente del menor, se encontraba idiotizado.

Pero esa estabilidad fue quebrada por la escena de Potter y la Weasley abrazados. Se puso celoso, estaba completamente celoso. Le dijo palabras venenosas e hirientes, el no sería la segunda opción de nadie, claro que no, tenía su orgullo, no se convertiría en otra broma.

Era lógico que regresara con alguien joven, con alguien más alegre; fue solo una diversión para el gran salvador del mundo mágico. Con un amargo dolor en el pecho se encerró en sus aposentos.

Escucho como el tormento de su salud mental lo llamaba desde la puerta, lo ignoró no quería hablar.

- Profesor Snape, necesitamos hablar – escucho – si no me abre iré con todos en Hogwarts a decir la verdadera historia del por que se convirtió en doble agente – y se levanto a abrir la puerta antes muerto que toda la comunidad mágica se enterara de su vida.

- Usando bajezas como esa, no me sorprende su padre tenía el mismo don – le dijo con la intención de herirlo más, pero no contaba con la terquedad del joven.

- Por favor necesitamos hablar

- No hay nada que hablar, se toma usted demasiada importancia señor Potter

- Ya basta- contesto y entro de manera brusca a la habitación- no entiendo como me pude haber enamorado de usted – en ese momento sintió que su corazón se detenía - es una persona terca, egoísta, sin paciencia y con un humor de perros

Ni siquiera su trabajo como espía pudo evitar que tuviera una cara sorprendida y volvió a poner para expresión serena– Usted mismo la acaba de decir, por que no regresa con la señorita Weasley y a mi me deja con mi humor de perros

- No escucho lo que dije ahorita con un demonio, estoy enamorado de usted, no me importa todos sus defectos por que son parte de su encantadora personalidad –vio como Potter trataba de calmarse– usted es leal, valiente, detallista, sincero y cariñoso – iba a replicar pero se vio interrumpido- aunque lo niegue, no importa lo que todo el mundo piense de usted, yo lo amo y si piensa que diciéndome palabras hirientes me va a alejar de su lado esta equivocado- no quiso interrumpir– voy a estar a su lado hasta que usted se enamoré de mi tan perdidamente como lo estoy de usted, no me importa si tengo que competir con mi madre –

¿Lily? Que demonios tenía que ver con todo esto, acaso Potter pensaba que estaba con el para usarlo de consuelo. Tan estúpido como siempre, muy bien expondría el asunto de tal manera que la mente del ex horrocrux entendiera.

- Se nota que a pesar de que ama tanto como dice no me conoce nada – menciono el director – soy incapaz de caer en la bajeza de usar a otra persona como consuelo varias noches, que cree que soy masoquista- ahora debía explicar parte de su pasado no pudo evitar sentir algo de amargura– cuando sus padres se casaron no pude evitar esa ridícula bajeza varias veces sin embargo eran casos de una sola noche, cuando empecé esta relación con usted no fue por que encontré a Lily en su persona, claramente son dos personas diferentes y si decidí no frenarlo al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños fue por que no me dio mi regalada gana, así que métase esto en su cabecita no tiene por que competir con Lily ya que por algo estoy con usted señor Potter

Para empeorar la situación el joven de ojos verdes le pregunta– Y ¿Qué es ese algo que lo hace estar conmigo profesor? –

Paciencia, es que no había lo suficientemente claro, nunca nadie había intentado amarlo, comprenderlo y querer su retorcida manera de ser. Siempre había sido la burla o el miedo de toda la gente y aún conociendo su pasado la gente no lo toleraba, y la única persona que conoció su pasado y trato de entenderlo fue el valiente pero idiota Harry Potter, ni siquiera Lily comprendió el por que había reunido al lado de Lord Voldemort, el por que se protegía con una máscara de sarcasmos, y por último por que no confiaba en nadie.

Pero tenía enfrente alguien que conocía su pasado, sabía que había matado gente y que amo a una persona que nunca le correspondió. Y aún así a pesar de todos sus defectos quería estar con el, Severus Snape, una persona amargada con el mundo. Lo sabía desde ese maldito año donde Potter llevo el quinto curso, había descubierto que no era igual a James, tenía los ojos de Lily pero tampoco tenía el carácter de ella.

Harry James Potter tenía muchas cualidades era valiente, leal, sincero y humilde. Para su infortunio el único defecto que el veía es que era muy cabezota, si lo había aceptado se había enamorado del menor.

– Estúpido Potter todavía lo pregunta – dijo sarcásticamente – para mi desgracia usted es la única cura para mi enfermedad- menciono – estoy enfermo, si totalmente enfermo de amor –

Vio como el joven se levanta con esa ridícula sonrisa que hacía que su mascara cayera sintió que abrazado y besado – Bueno profesor déjeme curarlo –


	8. Recuerdos II

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía y trata de apegarme lo más posible al personaje aún queda unos capítulos más con algo de drama. Palabra del capitulo idiotez y cabezota ._.

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

* * *

Había decidido hacer una ridiculez, ir a la joyería y comprar un anillo de compromiso, el motivo es que era un idiota. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la Joyería Piedra Azul buscando el adecuado.

- Buenas tardes – saludo una joven de ojos cafés y cabello negro con una túnica de color azul- buscaba algo en especial

- Por supuesto, si no, no estaría aquí – respondió enojado como odiaba a la gente inepta pues claro que buscaba algo. Vio como la joven se irritaba un poco- me gustaría ver sus anillos de compromiso

La joven uso su varita y delante de el aparecieron varios ejemplares. Ninguno capto su atención hasta que llego al anillo dorado con zafiro de color rojo- Quiero este – dijo seguro

- Claro señor, requiere que le pongamos alguna leyenda

- No – dijo de manera tajante

- De acuerdo, permítame un momento- la joven se retiro.

- Director Snape, no esperaba verlo aquí – perfecto nunca salía de su escuela y tenía que encontrarse con Hagrid el día que necesitaba que nadie lo viera

- Profesor Hagrid, que agradable sorpresa- saludo con el semblante serio

- Disculpe señor aquí tiene su anillo de compromiso – volteo a ver a la mujer tratando de enviarle un Avada Kedavra a través de su mirada, que todo el mundo tenía que enterarse que había comprado un anillo de compromiso.

- Oh director no sabía que se iba a casar felicidades y quien es la afortunada – dijo el mitad gigante.

Como siempre tan entrometido en asuntos que no le concernían, tomo toda la paciencia que tuvo y menciono – Muy pronto conocerá a la persona con la que me casaré sin embargo agradecería su discreción, espero haber sido claro profesor Hagrid– sentencio Snape

- Claro director sabe que discreción es mi segundo nombre – respondió orgulloso Rubeus.

Agarro la caja del anillo y salió de la joyería.

Con decisión se dirigió a los aposentos de Potter donde haría el mayor ridículo de su vida pedir matrimonio, pero al momento de entrar la escena frente a el freno todas sus intenciones.

El ex horrocrux estaba sentado sin embargo su ojos estaban rojos lo más probable es que hubiera estado llorando, ayer fue 31 de octubre y se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de James y Lily, había estado tan ocupado pensando como pedir matrimonio que olvido por completo en que día vivía.

Otro claro ejemplo de que era un idiota, no dijo nada lo levanto del sillón y el menor lo siguió dócilmente, ambos se recostaron en la cama y dijo- Duérmase Potter – el ex horrocrux obedeció y se durmió.

Se quedo toda la noche vigilando el sueño del ahora dolor de cabeza, para el una noche sin dormir no era nada después de todo había sido un espía. Dejaría el tema del matrimonio para después no era el momento ni el lugar.

El amanecer había llegado, y vio como el joven iban despertando algo somnoliento se acerca a el y lo da un casto beso – Gracias Severus –

- No tiene que agradecer realmente no hice nada – exclamo Prince. Un momento de silencio lleno la estadía – Potter por que no vamos a la tumba de sus padres – sugirió mordiéndose la lengua por lo cursi que acaba de decir

- En serio, no es necesario que me acompañe

Quien lo entendía quería apoyarlo y el cabezota no lo comprendía – No le estoy pidiendo permiso, así que arréglese y desayunemos para irnos – sentencio.

Había decidido posponer su propuesta, se encontraba en su despacho como siempre trabajando con las tonterías del consejo. En ese momento tuvo una visita muy inesperada.

- Director Snape buenas tardes – saludo Hagrid

- Hagrid – dijo secamente, estaba de muy mal humor sus planes se estaban estropeando sin saber como proponer matrimonio al gran salvador del mundo mágico.

- Yo quería saber si necesitaba alguna ayuda- susurro el mitad gigante

- Si necesitara su ayuda ya se la habría hecho saber – contesto con el mayor veneno en su voz

- Me refería a la boda

- Severus, ¿te vas a casar? – pregunto Dumbledore desde su retrato con una sonrisa

Maldecía el día en que había decidido a comprar el mugroso anillo – Así es Albus, y para su información Hagrid no creo que necesitemos ayuda para la boda

- Entonces ya entregaste al anillo – pregunto el ex director

- No le concierne

- Por supuesto que sí, además espero muy pronto ser abuelito – el profesor de criaturas mágica solo los veía discutir se veía indeciso si participar en la plática o no.

Un momento, hijos, era muy pronto para eso primero tenía que resolver los muchos problemas que venían con su matrimonio con Potter y tal vez luego, si después tenía la valentía tendría un hijo, pero solo uno de por si ser el director de un colegio con mocosos lo volvía loco.

- Pues siga esperando- volteo a ver a al mitad gigante – como puede ver Hagrid no ocupo su ayuda, si fuera necesario lo llamaría – dijo con toda la paciencia que pudo el hombre gigante era una de las pocas personas buenas que conocía.

- Entiendo, entonces me retiro Director – vio como se iba de su despacho, empezaba a sentir un dolor en la cien y no ayudaba nada que el retrato lo estuviera viendo con ojos risueños.

- Has considerado una boda en Hogwarts

- No me interesa

- Oh pero al otro novio puede que si

Otro dolor de cabeza que agregar a su lista, se retiro a sus aposentos necesita un buen descanso. Con un Dumbledore y un Hagrid enterados de su propuesta de matrimonio sería un milagro que Potter no se diera cuenta.

Había sobrevivido la navidad y la cena de año nuevo de los Weasley, pero no importaba Harry Potter estaba casado con el.

- Severus – escucho como gemía el dueño se sus pensamientos, ambos estaban desnudos el encima de el, embistiéndole.

Podía ver sus ojos verdes dilatados, su cara llena de placer, sus gemidos, los sonidos obscenos del acto carnal. Era suyo, todo el era suyo. Quería ver como perdía el control, como le pedía por más, así que cambio a un ritmo más suave provocándole y se dedico a saborear la piel de su cuello.

- Severus ah

- Lo siento Harry estoy ocupado – y se acerco su punto más sensible de la oreja, sin detenerse quería que suplicara que llamara por el.

- Severus deja de jugar – escondió su sonrisa en el cuello del menor, y se detuvo. Vio que Potter iba a replicar así que lo beso. Pero no contaba con la artimaña Potter - Te amo – ah odiaba esas palabras eran su debilidad, claro que el también lo amaba pero el era más un hombre de acción que de palabras, así que volvió a embestirle de manera ruda.

- Mírame – ordeno, vio como su esposo obedecía y el se perdía en esa mirada esmeralda que lo idiotizaba

- Severus – grito Harry corriéndose, y sintió como ese delicioso manjar lo estrechaba y sin poder contenerse el también llego al climax.

Dejo pasar varios minutos para tratar de normalizar su respiración, mientras Harry Snape se acomodaba sobre el.

- Harry creo que debemos dejar en claro que yo no soy una almohada

- Esta seguro por que usted es muy cómodo

- Segurísimo Harry Snape así que le agradecería que me devolviera mi brazo

Vio como su ahora esposo mostraba una sonrisa que no le gusto nada y le dijo – Te amo – solo pudo refunfuñar y dejo que su marido hiciera lo que quisiera, maldita artimaña Potter.

- Esta seguro que no quiere irse de viaje es nuestra noche de boda – estúpido sentimentalismo

- No lo necesito, me siento contento solo de estar con usted – maldito, sabía que esas palabras lo idiotizaban aún más.

- Bueno joven Snape sigamos con nuestra noche de bodas – y empezaron los gemidos en la habitación.

Padre, un sentimiento amargo lo invadió, claro ahora entraría en la paternidad.

- Severus Snape – hablo el sanador

Se encontraba en San Mungo la sabeloto y los Weasley se encontraba en una sala de espera. Su marido se le había ocurrido dar a luz y todo el mundo mágico pareciera estar al pendiente.

- Si – hablo el futuro padre

- Puede pasar fue un varón felicidades – ignoro los gritos de alegría y se dirigió a la habitación.

Cuando entro miro la escena más cursi que hubiera visto su esposo cargando a su primogénito Sirius James Snape, realmente esto del matrimonio lo estaba afectando cada día era más estúpidamente sentimental

- Tuvo siempre la razón era niño

No pudo decir nada, se acerco y vio al pequeño culpable de su sentimentalismo y sus noches de desvelo.

- ¿Quiere cargarlo? - vio como Harry le acercaba al infante, y con algo de indecisión la cargo y lo pego a su cuerpo.

El pequeño abrió sus ojos curioso por el nuevo mundo descubierto y un pequeño calor inundo aún más a su corazón que ya creía muerto hace mucho, no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima traicionera escapara.

- Severus, es tarde ven a dormir- salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al ex horrocrux.

- Usted no manda aquí Harry

- Oh entonces no quieres ver la sorpresa que tengo preparada en recamara – y vio como su marido se dirigía al dormitorio principal.

Resignado a que estaría siempre bajo el encantamiento de Harry Snape se dirigió a su habitación.


	9. Padres

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía y trata de apegarme lo más posible a los personajes

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

Un sentimiento de amargura lo abarco al momento de abrir el pergamino su ahijado Ted Lupin de siete años estaba huérfano, la abuela Andrómeda Tonks había muerto como deber de padrino debía ir a los funerales y adoptarlo en la familia solo esperaba que su esposo no lo matará pero siempre tenía la artimaña Potter bajo la manga.

- Severus – habló el ex horrucrux en su sala de estar donde estaba su marido y en sus piernas su pequeño de casi un año Albus.

- Dígame rápido estoy algo ocupado ahora – musito el ex mortifago que luchaba por leer un libro y el bebé jugueteaba con las páginas sin dejarlo leer

Le dio ternura la imagen vista – Si esta cansado debería dejarlo con la profesora McGonagall

- Cuando necesite ayuda para cuidar a nuestros hijos la solicitaré

- Solo era una sugerencia – trato de calmarse para comunicarle la noticia – Este me imagino que recuerda a Ted

- Por supuesto, a diferencia suya yo si tengo bueno memoria – Albus empezó a quejarse, así que vio como Snape se levanta del sillón y empezaba a pasearlo en brazos por la sala.

- La señora Tonks falleció – vio como el director se volteaba a verlo

- Y que esta esperando, cumpla con su ridículo rol de padrino

- Pero quiero decir no le molesta

- Harry Snape aún después de casarme con usted y de que hayamos tenido tres hijos sigue pensando de esa manera de mi, no se si estar decepcionado o alagado de que pida mi permiso – vio como su característica expresión sarcástica aparecía – no esperaba una esposa tan sumisa

A pesar del insulto se acerco le dio un casto beso y se fue directamente a la chimenea antes de irse con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y musito – Gracias – y desapareció en las llamas verdes.

Cuando Ted Lupin entró al hogar de la familia Snape, no sabía que esperar su abuela había muerto y su padrino le dijo que ahora iría a vivir con el, quería a su padrino y a sus hijos pero el señor Snape le daba algo de miedo. Aunque Sirius nunca se quejaba de su padre.

La escena frente a el le apareció acogedora el señor Snape, Sirius, Lily y Albus sentados en un pequeño comedor cenando.

Tratando de recordar los modales enseñados dijo –Buenas noches señor Snape

- Buenas noches – respondió en tono seco y se levanto de la mesa - Harry acaba de llegar este pergamino del ministerio

Vio como su padrino dejaba las maletas en el suelo y abría el pergamino y su cara se mostraba enojada – Es de Ron, necesita mi ayuda en un caso y parece que es urgente

- Señor Lupin, por favor vaya a la mesa que su cena se esta enfriando – susurro el director

- Si señor- fue al comedor donde fue recibido por los más pequeños, cuando volvió su atención a los mayores su padrino iba directo a la chimenea y se desvaneció en las llamas.

El señor Snape se sentó con ellos a terminar su cena - ¿a dónde fue papá? – pregunto Sirius

- Su papá se fue ayudar a su tío Ron en su trabajo

- Entiendo

- Padre, sueño – hablo Lily ya acabada su cena, Severus tomo al pequeño Albus manchado de comida de la sillita y tomo la mano de su hija

- Vamos a tu habitación – los tres se perdía en una las puertas.

Una vez que acabaron de cenar fueron a la habitación de Sirius donde estuvieron jugaron hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro el patriarca de la familia.

- Es hora de dormir- vio como paseo su mirada por la habitación algo desordenada y sintió un escalofrío lo regañaría- Sirius, señor Lupin antes de dormir por favor guarden los juguetes – los pequeños empezaron a recoger todo siendo observados por el mayor, una vez acabado su tarea – Sirius ve a la cama, señor Lupin acompáñeme

Se dirigieron a una puerta frente a la habitación de hijo mayor de la familia Snape, no pudo evitar asombrarse era una copia de su habitación de la casa de su abuela.

- ¿Pero como?

- Con magia por supuesto – hablo el director- Ahora a dormir

Había tratado de obedecer al señor Snape pero se sentía triste su abuelita ya no estaría con el, sus papas tampoco era un huérfano. Se levanto y se fue a la sala de estar con su peluche de lobo. Todavía era noche, vio la chimenea encendida y se sentó en la sala, con el temor al nuevo ambiente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

- Señor Lupin que hace levantado- musito Severus viendo las lágrimas del pequeño.

- Lo siento es que no podía dormir – habló entrecortadamente por su llanto

Vio como el señor que le daba miedo se sentaba a su lado y no decía nada, solo se escuchaba su llanto – Extraña a su abuela

- Si – contesto- no entiendo primero mis papás se van y luego mi abuelita soy un huérfano que no tengo familia

Vio como el señor Snape sacaba su varita y pronunciaba – Expecto Patronum – y un brillo color plateado inundaba la sala hasta que formo un león fuerte e imponente y sintió que un pequeño calor lo inundaba- lo que usted no ve señor Lupin, es que sus padres y su abuela no están muertos ellos viven en su corazón y en sus recuerdos

- Pero, yo no recuerdo a mis padres

- Me imagino que la señora Tonks le hablaba de ellos

- Si

- Entonces si los recuerda

- Bueno mi abuelita me contaba cosas sobre ellos

- Entonces guarde esos recuerdos de su familia por que con eso usted los mantiene vivos en su corazón

- Entiendo, señor usted también mantiene a personas vivas en su corazón

- Así es

- Oh entonces usted también es huérfano

- Se podría decir que si, señor Lupin

La sala quedo en silencio solo siendo iluminada por el león – usted no es tan malo como parece- vio como el adulto lo miraba de manera seria – por que me dice señor no soy un anciano

- Es una forma de respeto para hablar con otras personas

- Pero ahora que somos amigos me puede decir Ted

- No creo que sea correcto

- Si creo que tiene razón – se imagino llamando por su nombre a un adulto y sonó algo ridículo - mi abuelita me decía que mi padrino era como mi segundo papá y usted al ser esposo de mi padrino también era mi papa – llego a la conclusión que si no podían ser amigos serían otra cosa- ¿entonces quiere ser mi padre señor Snape?

Por alguna razón el adulto volteo la mirada hacia el león y el también se quedo observando fascinado al león- crees que ya puedes dormir Ted

Su nombre, lo había llamado por su nombre – Si padre – contesto imitando como lo llamaba Sirius

Arribo a su hogar en Hogwarts solo espera que su ahijado estuviera bien, se había tenido que retirar muy pronto por ayudar a su amigo. Dos días habían pasado y era ya noche lo más probable es que sus hijos y Ted estuvieran durmiendo pero al llegar a la sala vio a su marido leyendo al heredero Lupin.

- Padrino – el pequeño corrió para abrazarlo

- Dime Ted y Sirius, te dejo solo – pregunto mientras se sentaba enfrente de su marido

- No, es que hoy estuvimos en un día de campo y jugamos quidditch, así que ya están dormidos todos mis hermanos pero como yo soy mayor puedo estar más tiempo despierto

- ¿Hermanos? - no es que le molestará al contrario le daba alegría pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse

- Si, ahora todos son mis hermanos, me dijo Sirius que si teníamos a los mismos papás eso nos convertía en hermanos

¿Mismos papás? Volteo a ver a Severus pidiéndole una explicación, sin embargo este solo lo ignoro y no dijo nada.

- Si, padrino le pregunte al señor Snape que si quería ser mi papá y me dijo que si, y tu ya eres mi papá al ser mi padrino-

- Oh ya veo – vio como su marido seguía ignorándolo y fingía leer el libro

Muy bien si Severus no iba a comentarle como había pasado las cosas por las buenas sería por las malas, usando su artimaña Potter- Bueno jovencito es hora de irse a la cama

- Esta bien, buenas noches padrino, buenas noches padre – y el pequeño se fue dejándolos solo en la sala.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo Edward Remus Lupin se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era, tuvo de padres a Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks héroes de guerra que dieron su vida al enfrentarse a Voldemort. Su abuela Andromeda Tonks cuido y velo por el y lo lleno de cariño y amor.

Tenía cuatro hermanos que siempre lo llenaban de mimo. Y había obtenido dos maravillosos padres Harry y Severus Snape, ambos lo querían como otro hijo. Si alguna vez maldijo su suerte de niño, se había equivocado; todas esas veces que necesito un hombro para llorar, un abrazo, una sonrisa, palabras de aliento, la familia Snape siempre había estado allí para el.

A sus dieciocho años había decidido ser sanador, se encontraba en San Mungo había acabado su rutina de noche y se retiraría a descansar

Antes de irse decidió desayunar, estaba en la cafetería tomo el ejemplar del profeta. Pero no siquiera toco su alimento al leer la primera plana, sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a Hogwarts. Mientras tiraba el periódico que con letras mayúsculas anunciaba.

"Matrimonio Snape termina en divorcio"


	10. Tiempo

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía y trate de apegarme lo más posible a los personajes

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

En la madrugada del 25 de diciembre de 1994 se encontraban en el despacho del director, Dumbledore y el profesor de pociones Severus Snape tomando té, después de estar en la cena por la celebración del torneo de los 3 magos.

- Estas seguro que no quieres un caramelo son deliciosos en esta época

- Por cuarta vez, no gracias

- Pareciera que no te estas divirtiendo, donde quedo tu espíritu navideño

- Enterrado, junto con la tontería de incluir a Potter en el torneo

- Tu sabes que..- en ese momento una luz lleno la habitación, Severus saco su varita listo para contrarrestar quien fuera. La luz poco a poco se apagando dejando ver la figura de un joven y una jovencita y dos niños, dos de ellos con uniforme de Gryffindor y uno Slytherin, la más pequeña solo vestía una túnica de color verde.

- Profesor Dumbledore – cuestiono el mayor algo confundido

- Si, así es– aclaro el mayor analizando con la mirada a las nuevas personas, la más pequeña con cabello negro se aferraba al niño vestido de Slytherin.

- Aclaren porque se encuentran aquí- exigió el ex mortifago

Se vio como el joven se encontraba algo asustado – yo se que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra, pero para poder entender en que situación nos encontramos me podrían decir que día es hoy

- Claro muchacho es 25 de diciembre de 1994 – contesto el Dumbledore. Vio como el muchacho palidecía un poco y trataba de mantener el semblante valiente.

- Lo que les voy a contar es algo increíble de creer no somos enemigos se puede decir que unos mortífagos nos mandaron a aquí por error

- Entonces trabajan para mortífagos – interrogo el profesor de pociones con la varita lista y apuntando al grupo joven

- No claro que no- guardo su varita y volteo a ver a los otros dos uniformados de Hogwarts – Albus, Lily por favor guarden sus varitas ya paso el peligro- el profesor de pociones sintió una gran tristeza al escuchar el nombre de la pequeña – Ahora, necesitan saber que nosotros venimos del futuro y por culpa de esa gente terminamos aquí

- Y por que los mortífagos los querrían aquí – menciono el actual director de Hogwarts

- Bueno no es que nos quisieran aquí es solo que ellos atacaron el colegio y mis hermanos y yo tratábamos de detenerlos sin embargo fuimos absorbidos por un portal y aparecimos aquí, si gusta pueden leer nuestras mentes para que vean que todo es verdad.

- Quien no nos dice que manipularon sus recuerdos – reflexiono Snape.

- Severus, por favor, miren siéntese – y con su varita hizo aparecer suficientes sillas para todos alrededor de la mesa de té. La más pequeña se abrazo del mayor y no lo quiso soltar así que ambos sentaron juntos, ella en las piernas del mayor.

- Y dime todo ellos son tus hermanos

- Así es profesor Dumbledore, mi nombre de Sirius y esta pequeña es Minerva

- El mío Lily

- Soy Albus

- Que curiosos nombres- menciono el director.

- Yo más bien diría poco originales – contrarresto el ex mortifago- Son hijos de Potter verdad

- Así es, señor – respondió Sirius

- Pero es la primera vez que escucho que haya un Potter en Slytherin- susurro Snape mirando fijamente a Albus así como también Dumbledore.

- Es que yo no soy un Potter, señor- contesto Albus

- Que quieres decir muchacho – cuestiono el director.

- Bueno, los que sucede es que papa es un mago fértil – dijo Sirius viendo como el director volteaba a ver su futuro padre y luego a ellos. Y vio una chispa en sus ojos ocultos por aquellas gafas de media luna.

Severus Snape no lo podía creer aparte de lidiar con el arrogante hijo de James, ahora también lo tenía que hacer son sus nietos. Por alguna razón no tenia rencor contra la pequeña Lily sin duda era un retrato de su abuela. Pero por alguna razón los otros tres había algo que lo molestaba en especial Albus. Y para colmo ahora resultaba que el niño que sobrevivió le gustaban los hombres.

- Albus, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia? – pregunto Dumbledore con sonrisa traviesa. Vio como su profesor de pociones lo miraba como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo mientras tomaba la taza y la llevaba a sus labios.

- Bueno, acónito y luparia es lo mismo- respondió seguro el menor. En ese momento la taza del maestro de pociones cayo al suelo. Nadie hizo caso al estruendo hecho, los cuatros herederos Snape solo observaban como su futuro padre perdía un poco el color.

- Joven Sirius – dijo quedamente Severus – no ha dicho cual es su apellido.

Por primera vez en su vida tenia miedo esperaba no cambiar el curso de la historia – Snape, mi nombre completo es Sirius Snape – en ese momento su padre salió del despacho.

- Eso si que no se ve todos los días – declaro el director divertido

- Profesor Dumbledore, no le veo lo divertido – dijo Sirius algo enojado

- Bery – llamo el director, en ese momento apareció un elfo de ojos azules

- Llamo señor

- Por favor trae 4 tazas de chocolate caliente, así como galletas y emparedados – Bery desapareció y reapareció con lo pedido

- Bery puede ayudar en algo más

- No muchas gracias- el elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia y despareció – Los voy tener que dejar un momento tengo que buscar un lugar para que estén, ya que es muy peligroso que se encuentren aquí con el torneo de los tres magos no queremos crear más problemas, además no tardare

- Agradezco su ayuda profesor – comento Sirius vio como el director se transportaba- Muy creo que todos estamos hambrientos no dejemos que el esfuerzo de Bery se desperdicie

- Si ah comer – exclamo contenta Lily

El futuro padre Severus Snape trataba de entender que había hecho mal, que era lo pasaba en el futuro, el casado con Harry Potter, nada más que el hijo del hombre que le hizo la vida imposible y aparte con una gran diferencia de edad. Analizo toda su vida buscando algún indicio del por que terminara con el arrogante Potter, pero no encontraba nada.

Lo más probable es que le hubieran forzado a casarse con un obliviate, no había otra explicación lógica. Padre, realmente esa palabra no le traía buenos recuerdos, un suspiro salió de sus labios. Para bien o para mal eran sus hijos y el no se convertiría en otro Tobias Snape. Con decisión salió de la mazmorra para encontrarse con sus hijos.

- Estuvo delicioso – dijo contenta Minerva

Vieron como su padre ingresaba al despacho con semblante más tranquilo y se sentó con ellos en la mesita.

- Señor- comenzó Sirius cuando fue interrumpido

- No creo que haya necesidad de ser llamado de esa manera, ustedes son mis hijos así no creo inconveniente en que utilicen el termino correcto para nuestra relación sanguínea- vio como sus hijos lo miraban algo sorprendidos y luego mostraban una sonrisa realmente esto de ser padre lo odiaba ya que sintió un pequeño calorcillo en el pecho – Y donde esta Dumbledore

Con más alegría el primogénito contesto – Padre, el comento que no es seguro Hogwarts ya que alguien podría vernos por lo del torneo y fue a buscar un sitio donde ocultarnos

El mago de cabellos plateados regreso a la habitación contento por encontrar a la familia Snape reunida.

- Espero que haya encontrado un sitio seguro para mis hijos

El director sonrió – Pues claro, he hablado con Sirius Black

- Tiene que estar bromeando no los dejare con Black antes muerto

- Por favor Severus tienes que entender que la Casa Black es segura y desconocida pocos la conocen y además tanto Siruis como Remus entienden la situación así que estarán encantados de cuidarlos

- Black es un niño grande y Lupin un lobo, no permitiré que mis hijos se conviertan en niñeros y me nie…- se interrumpio cuando otro invitado entraba a la habitación, el origen de todas sus pesadillas.

- Profesor Dumbledore, me buscaba – hablo el de ojos verdes, sin poder evitar ver a los desconocidos

- Como siempre su educación deja mucho que desear, señor Potter – dijo el profesor de pociones- cuando uno ingresa a una habitación debe saludar a sus mayores

Harry lo vio con una expresión enojada para decir – Buenas noches, Señor

- Muchacho acaba de suceder un hecho extraordinario y considero que tienes el derecho a saberlo, por favor toma asiento

- Le sucedió algo a Sirius – pregunto el horrocrux mortificado sin notar que su futuro hijo mayor se tensionaba al escucharlo decir su nombre

- No le paso nada – tranquilizo Dumbledore – como puedes ver tenemos unos invitados y ellos para ser más directos por culpa de un hechizo acabaron aquí, ellos vienen del futuro.

Harry algo escéptico vio a los cuatro desconocidos, pero reflexiono un poco si el había sobrevivido a un hechizo mortal de bebé entonces era probable que la gente viajara en el tiempo - Oh ya veo- lo más curioso es que Snape no hablara por que cuando siempre estaba presenta buscaba la manera de humillarlo.

- Los cuatro son hermanos, y bueno ellos son hijos de Severus- concluyo el mago de cabellos plateados

- Entiendo – realmente no entendía si eran hijos del profesor de pociones que hacía el allí- Profesor siento que hay algo que esta ocultando

Como siempre, mi muchacho tienes razón hay algo que no te he dicho – Dumbledore puso una sonrisa divertida para decir – felicidades Harry eres un mago fértil y eres el papá de estos cuatro niños

El profesor de pociones vio como Potter se quedaba totalmente pálido y ponía cara de asustado y lo escucho de decir – es una broma verdad – vio como Dumbledore negaba y luego lo veía a el como exigiéndole un explicación.

- Señor Potter yo tampoco estoy muy contento de esta situación, sin embargo debieron pasar hechos que están totalmente fuera de mi compresión para que ambos decidiéramos tener hijos- no esperaba menos del hijo de James estaba en completo shock.

- _Somos tus hijos tanto odias la idea_– hablo Albus en pársel sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Harry regreso a su infancia con los Dursley donde el anhelaba cariño y compresión una familia, sentirse como algo no querido era horrible y triste, sin importar cuales fueras las circunstancias eran sus hijos y los amaría.

- Lo siento hijos es que me sorprendió la noticia – respondió Harry sonriente – así que hablas pársel sorprendente

- Lo heredamos de ti – dijo Albus – los cuatro hablamos pársel

- Bueno así ya no me sentiré tan mal al hablar pársel – exclamo el de ojos verdes – y como llamare a mis futuros hijos

- Bueno yo soy Albus

- Yo Minerva

- Lily – el horrocrux al verla más detenidamente sintió un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia era el retrato de su mamá.

- Sirius

- Un gusto, su soy su papá Harry Potter, bueno pero creo que eso ya lo deben saber

- Hasta que por fin muestra algo de inteligencia señor Potter

- Padre, ¿Por qué a papá le dices señor Potter si se apellida Snape? – pregunto la pequeña Minerva

- Lo que sucede Lily es que nuestro padres todavía no se casan por eso padre le habla por su apellido de soltero- responde Sirius y observo como sus padres evitaban verse lo más probable por la incomoda información dada, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al recodar la situación que les esperaba al regresar.

- Así que habrá boda – dijo Dumbledore haciendo enojar a su profesor de pociones.

- Si hay boda o no, no me interesa sin embargo sigo en desacuerdo con su decisión de mandar a mis hijos a casa de Black

- Para empezar también son mis hijos y yo creo que Sirius haría un estupendo trabajo cuidándolos

- Permítame recordarle que usted sigue siendo un adolescente inclusive de menor edad que su hijo primogénito y no tiene la suficiente madurez para saber que es lo mejor para mis hijos

- Son nuestros hijos y le guste o no parecer que ser que en un futuro muy bizarro ambos estamos casados así que deje por favor deje de monopolizar

- Disculpe Padre si difiero con usted pero por ahora nos urge un lugar donde ocultarnos – y vieron como la pequeña Minerva cabeceaba tratando de mantenerse despierta

- Bien entiendo, acepto que se queden en casa de Black solo por que ya es tarde y no tenemos otra alternativa – acepto Snape de mala gana.

-Perfecto vamos a la chimenea – dijo el director.

Decir el momento en que ingresaron en la casa Black fue acompañada por un incomodo silencio. Lupin y Black observaban a los cuatro herederos de la casa Snape con curiosidad, mientras Severus usaba su mejor máscara de hierro y el director se estaba divirtiendo más con la situación.

- Padrino, Remus que gusto de verlos – rompió el silencio Harry

- Harry – dijo alegre el heredero Black para abrazarlo – así que estos son tus hijos

- eres igual a Lily – menciono Lupin a la segunda hija

-Gracias me enorgullece parecerme a la abuela, en realidad ese también es mi nombre Lily

- Mucho gusto soy Sirius y mis hermanos menores Albus y Minerva

- Tienes lo ojos de Quejicus – menciono el animago al ver al heredero Sirius Snape

- Como siempre tu lengua suelta demuestra tu inteligencia – hablo el profesor de pociones enojado

- Buscando pelea Quejicus – grito Black – dame el placer de patear tu trasero delante de tus hijos, no se que le hayas hecho a Harry pero no creas que estoy muy contento con esta situación

- Por favor Sirius cálmate – susurro el hombre lobo

- Estoy de acuerdo con Remus, por favor hablemos como gente civilizada – exclamo Dumbledore

- Gente civilizada, tienes que estar bromeando el es un ex mortífago no confío en el, además tiene la edad suficiente para ser el padre de Harry y me viene con la tontería de que se casaron y tienen hijos

- Ya basta – grito enojado Snape Sirius – no voy a permitir que le falte el respeto a mi Padre – daba una mirada que rivalizaba con la del profesor del pociones, Minerva sollozaba quedamente en los brazos de su hermano mayor al presenciar la pelea- Por ahora me voy a dormir mis hermanos son mi responsabilidad, así que dejen sus discusiones para después – vio como su tío Sirius mostraba una cara de vergüenza – me podrían indicar cual es nuestra habitación

- Claro síganme por favor – contesto Lupin algo cohibido por el enojo del menor.

Una vez retirado los menores comento Dumbledore viendo a Snape – tiene tu carácter

- Pues claro que lo tiene es mi hijo

- Y también el mío – dijo Harry – lo lamento Sirius pero el tiene razón, todos estamos cansados ha sido una noche larga crees que podamos dormir

- Claro síganme – hablo Black

La mañana había llegado y no había podido dormir aún estaba algo sorprendido de que se casaría con Snape. Cuando ingreso al comedor se sentía un ambiente tenso, ni siquiera el suculento desayuno pareciera tranquilizar el ambiente. Estaba sentado Lupin junto a Sirius y enfrente Dumbledore y Snape, sus hijos no estaban.

- Bueno días Harry – saludo el lobo

- Buenos días- contesto – ¿y mis hijos?

- Aún no bajan, deben estar exhaustos – dijo el Director

En ese momento se escucho un estruendo en la parte de arriba de la casa. Los cinco subieron y corrieron en dirección al cuarto de los herederos Snape. El profesor de porciones fue el primero en abrir la puerta pero no se veía más que una luz de color plateada. Sin importar nada ingreso a la habitación seguido por los demás.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció el ex horrocrux vio que ya no estaban en la casa Black estaban en la cámara de los secretos, miro a sus hijos siendo abrazados por una mujer con melena castaña. Y al lado un hombre pelirrojo que no dejaba de observarlo de repente un pensamiento cruzo su mente.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Harry?

- Padrino, nosotros estábamos en el pasado – hablo Sirius Snape, la mujer también se acerco cargando a Minerva en sus brazos

- Ronald Weasley creo que hemos interferido en el tiempo


	11. Tristeza

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía y trate de apegarme lo más posible a los personajes. *Hechizo inventado por mi.

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

Era noche y se encontraba en su despacho sintiendo más dolor y tristeza; sus hijos desaparecidos, su ex esposo Severus estaba en estado de coma y el ahora lidiaba con la responsabilidad de ser director de Hogwarts no pudo evitar recordar como su situación había cambiando en casi un año.

Lo sabía, Snape lo iba a degollar pero necesita decirle, quería aprovechar que Minerva estaba con la señora Weasley y que sus hijos estaban en clases, donde Albus llevaba un mes de haber entrado a Hogwarts.

- Severus – hablo en la sala de estar

- Mmm – dijo el director sin separar la vista del libro

- Estoy embarazado – y vio como el ex mortífago levanta la vista donde espero su respuesta siendo acompañada por un terrible silencio pero nunca se imagino que a partir de allí comenzaría su pesadilla

- Abórtelo

- Esta loco

- No lo estoy, no voy permitir que nuestros hijos queden sin uno de sus padres solo por un embrión no desarrollo

- Ya basta es nuestro hijo

- Y usted sabe lo complicado de su embarazo

- Claro que lo se, pero el tiene derecho de nacer

- Al igual que nuestros hijos de tener a ambos padres

- No lo voy a abortar

- Entonces piensa arriesgar su vida por algo no desarrollado, como siempre usted tan estúpido con su valor de gryffindor – y se retiro dejándolo solo, confuso y con un sentimiento de amargura.

La mañana llego donde dejo un pergamino en la cama matrimonial, y tomo la decisión de irse le daría tiempo a Severus para asimilar la situación.

Un mes, un maldito mes había pasado y Snape no había tratado de hablar con el. Se encontraba en una cabaña rodeada por el bosque la habían comprado ambos para llevar a sus hijos en vacaciones.

Había explicado las circunstancias a sus hijos a través de pergaminos y según le habían comentado Ron y Hermione, su pequeña Minerva estaba con la señora Weasley.

No pudo evitar realizar su Expecto Patronum donde tomo la forma de una serpiente valiente y elegante, quedo hipnotizado admirando al animal y aún con más dolor se dirigió al ministerio de magia a solicitar su divorcio.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta con esperanza la abrió pero solo vio a su ahijado.

- Padrino, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Mejor entremos

- Ya veo así que no quiso hablar contigo – ambos estaban en el comedor disfrutando del té.

- Si leí de su divorcio en el Profeta pero nunca imagine que la causa fuera por un embarazo, ¿Cuantas semanas tiene?

- Nueve

- Será complicado – hablo el heredero Lupin más como para si mismo – Lo bueno es que me tendrás como tu sanador personal así que ahora a consentir a mi padrino y a mi futuro hermanito – acabo con una sonrisa, no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría de Ted.

Su quinto hijo había nacido a las 28 semanas había sido prematuro se encontraba en San Mungo y junto a el a Hermione y Ron. Aún estaba débil y su pequeño estaba en cuidados especiales casi no había podido verlo.

- El padrino Ron ya vio que tu bebé esta estable – hablo contento el pelirrojo

- Gracias Ron

- Y dime Harry como te sientes – dijo Hermione

- Muy débil

- Es normal por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías – la esposa Weasley se acerco y le acaricio el cabello

- Pero lo lograste amigo – felicito Weasley

- Haz pensado algo con el nombre – pregunto su amiga

- Si, se llamara Severus Harrison Potter

- Con que Harrison – indago la gryffindor – estas consciente que significa hijo de Harry

La carcajada de Ron resonó en la habitación – Severus hijo de Harry Potter, muy bueno ya quiero ver la cara de ese murciélago

- No lo registraras como un Snape verdad – cuestiono finalmente Hermione

- No lo hare, nunca le intereso la salud del niño durante el embarazo así que perdió ese derecho – contesto triste.

Se encontraba en la sala de la cabaña ya habían había pasado dos meses desde que salió del hospital y estaba viendo el dormir de su hijo Severus, era una copia miniatura de el mismo inclusive había heredado sus ojos verdes. Cuando escucho como su chimenea se incendiaba y entraba Ron herido y Hermione apoyándolo

- ¿Qué paso?

- Algunos locos mortífagos están atacando Hogwarts – respondió el pelirrojo

- Necesitamos a Ted – hablo la griffindor

- Esta arriba – y vio como Hermione dejaba a Ron sentado y se perdía en las escaleras

Sin esperar tomo su varita y se dirigió a la chimenea escucho como su amigo lo llamaba pero lo ignoro sus hijos estaban en peligro y tomo su destino a la escuela.

Cuando ingreso era un caos, alumnos y maestros lanzando hechizos y se sintió como cuando tenía diecisiete años cuando Voldemort inicio la guerra a Hogwarts

- *Invocatis sapiens veneni – convoco con su varita, y un circulo con extraños símbolos se mostro en el piso y arriba del circulo se encontraba una boa albina con ojos azules.

- _Necesito tu ayuda Alfio, estamos siendo atacados por mortífagos_

_- Hare lo posible por ayudar _– contesto la boa y ambos se separaron.

Había terminando con un mortífago cuando escucho un grito a su espalda, volteo y solo vio el cuerpo de Severus caer.

- Estúpido traidor – comentaba el seguidor de Voldemort y observaba con odio a Snape – se tenía que atravesar para proteger al asesino del señor oscuro, pero yo lo vengare, yo matare a Harry Potter

Pero ni siquiera su enemigo tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue atacado por Alfio y sucumbió al veneno de la mordida de la serpiente.

Sin perder tiempo se puso a verificar el estado de Severus pero vio que solo estaba inconsciente, y de eso ya había pasado varias semanas y seguía sin despertar según había explicado los sanadores debía ser un hechizo nuevo por que no conocía ningún caso como lo que sucedía al ex mortífago.

Y en medio de toda la confusión sus hijos habían desaparecido con ayuda de los aurores descubrieron que algo había pasado en la cámara de los secretos por que había unos símbolos extraños escritos con tiza.

Los mortífagos capturados no tenían idea de los conjuros usados en Snape y en la cámara de los secretos. La mente maestra de todo fue el hombre que lo trato de atacar por la espalda pero murió por el veneno llevándose el secreto a la tumba.

Un pequeño llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos y tomo al bebé de su cuna que se encontraba al lado de su escritorio. Y escucho que entraban a la habitación volteo para ver quien era pero grande fue su sorpresa al verse abrazado por sus cuatro hijos restantes.

- Papa te extrañe y también a Sev – hablo Minerva

- Yo también los extrañe mucho – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Lamento interrumpir Harry pero tenemos otro problema – comento Ron y se dio cuenta que aparte de sus hijos y de sus amigos estaban el mismo pero mucho mas joven, Dumbledore, su padrino, Remus y Snape, tuvo que aferrarse muy fuerte a Sev que todavía tenía en brazos para no dejarlo caer de la impresión.


	12. Enojo

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía y trate de apegarme lo más posible a los personajes.

Soy una ingrata pero me preocupo más por actualizar que por agradecer lo siento. Muchas gracias por nagini27 y ara por sus comentarios así como también por las personas que agregaron a sus favoritos y follow n_n.

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

- ¿En que lío nos hemos metido? – habló preocupadamente el ex horrocrux

- Tratamos de revertir el conjuro para ver lo que sucedía pero nunca imaginamos que terminaría así – dijo Hermione

- Se puede decir que estamos en un gran problema – musito Lupin

- Oh vamos donde quedo tu espíritu de la aventura – contesto Black

- Esto no es una salida de diversión Black – susurro enojado el profesor de Pociones

Harry Potter de catorce años solo observaba la situación realmente su futuro era muy diferente ha como se lo había imaginado tenía tantas preguntas.

- Ya basta dejen de discutir – ordeno el ex horrocrux

- Usted no es nadie para darme ordenes señor Potter

- Mi escuela, mis reglas, mi tiempo, y ahora como director de Hogwarts tiene que obedecerme profesor Snape

- Sobre mi cadáver

- Oh eso sería muy sencillo

- Harry, Severus por favor necesitamos buscar una solución – hablo el mago de cabellos plateados

- ¿Director? ¿Qué paso con padre? – pregunto Lily

El ahora director esquivo la mirada de su hija como decirle que aparte de estar divorciados tendrían que lidiar con la pena de que Severus estaba en coma.

- Papá ¿dónde esta padre? El prometió que si obedecía a mis hermanos me iba a leer como antes, quiero a mi papi, donde esta papi – empezó Minerva llorando y aferrándose a el. Se separo un poco dejo a Sev en la cuna y se agacho para estar a la altura de hija menor.

- Minerva, debes entender que tu padre esta enfermo y cuando se recupere el va a leerte todos los libros que quieras – finalizo abrazándola

- Esta bien – respondió la menor

- ¿Papá? - dijo Albus de manera interrogante. Lo sabía sus hijos mayores querían respuestas

- Ven Minerva, vamos con tu abuelita Molly para que te haga el chocolate que te gusta – sugirió Hermione y tomo a la pequeña se dirigieron a la chimenea y se perdieron en las llamas verdes.

- Su padre recibió un hechizo durante el ataque de los mortífagos dejándolo inconsciente y no ha despertado

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunto Sirius Snape

- Hace tres semanas – contesto

- Tanto tiempo ha pasado– comento Lily

Albus no dijo nada solo salió del despacho – Albus, Albus – le hablo el ex horrocrux pero no le hizo caso.

- No te preocupes papá voy por el – dijo la niña de ojos verdes

- Sirius necesito que bajes tu nivel de oclumancia – pidió a su hijo mayor

- De acuerdo.

- Ese tipo de magia es muy oscura – opino el hombre lobo

- ¿Qué es la oclumancia? – pregunto Harry de catorce años

- Es un es una rama de la magia que consiste en cerrar tu mente para que no puedan leerla – contesto Dumbledore

- Harry no me digas que Lily también es oclumante – cuestiono el pelirrojo

Con una sonrisa de travesura declaro – No tiene el mismo nivel que Sirius pero ha progresado al igual que Albus

- Harry tus hijos no deberían saber de ese tipo de magia – susurro Black – me imagino que fue idea de quejicus

- Sirius agradecería que por ahora le llames por su nombre al profesor Snape

Su padrino lo veía de manera sorprendida y dirigió una mirada enojada al ex mortifago – ¿Que demonios le has hecho?

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo, ¿que me paso? – exclamo el horrocrux vio como su futuro yo sonreía de manera triste y le contestaba

- Me volví un idiota eso paso – volteo a ver a su hijo – listo – ya con varita en mano pronuncio – Legeremens

Después de ver la memoria de su hijo y analizar lo observado dijo – Que curioso – pero en ese momento el retrato del ex director con cabello plateados lo interrumpió

- Oh esto se ha complicado

- Interesante nunca imagine ver mi retrato – musito Dumbledore para acercarse y ver su cuadro

- Coincido contigo – contesto la pintura y volteo a ver al director de ojos verdes – Harry, estaba con la profesora McGonagall cuando apareció Lucius Malfoy viene hacia acá

- Ron – llamó a su amigo

- Profesor Dumbledore, Sirius por favor acérquense rápido – todos se colocaron en el mismo lado de la habitación el pelirrojo pronuncio - Protego Totallum – y quedaron protegidos por la burbuja del hechizo.

Una vez que todos se hicieron invisibles se volvió a sentar sobre su escritorio fingiendo leer un pergamino cuando entro el patriarca de la familia Malfoy.

- Señor Malfoy una agradable visita – dijo con tono sarcástico en su voz

- Veo que estar tanto tiempo con Severus le ha afectado director Snape – contesto soberbio mientras se sentaba – oh debería decir director Potter había olvidado que están divorciados error mío – acabo diciendo de manera venenosa

Harry cambio su expresión a una máscara totalmente fría – Y dígame que es lo que desea que yo recuerde usted representa al consejo y usted mismo pidió que remplazara a Snape

- Mi nieto esta en este colegio y por la seguridad de el pensé que sería la mejor opción

- Claro como todo un slytherin

- Piense lo que quiera señor Potter pero yo quiero a mi nieto

- Eso no lo pongo en duda, pero sigue sin responder que hace aquí

Un cuaderno con pastas negras fue colocado sobre su escritorio y espero la explicación de su acompañante – esto me lo dio el idiota que ataco Hogwarts y que su estúpida serpiente mato

- Oh no le agrada Alfio, pero debería estar familiarizado después de todo Nagini estuvo disfrutando de su compañía – musito Harry y vio como la cara del mago frente a el perdía un poco el color.

- Volviendo al tema que nos interesa, este libro contiene anotaciones que quiero suponer que fueron usados en Severus – eso capto totalmente la atención del ex horrocrux

- ¿Cómo lo obtuvo?

- El idiota creyó en mi

- Un error muy grave si me permite decir

Una sonrisa que trataba de intimidarlo apareció en Malfoy –Tengo una deuda pendiente con Severus y quiero pagarla

- Muy honorable de su parte

- A diferencia suya señor Potter yo no dejo que la demás gente muera por culpa mía, cuantos murieron por salvarle el pellejo piénselo por que Severus es una victima más de su cobardía – y salió del despacho dejando al director muy enfurecido.

Black trato de salir de la burbuja pero fue detenido por Ron, todos contemplaron la mirada enfurecida del ex horrocrux.

- Expulso – dijo Harry sin usar su varita y todos los objetos de su escritorio volaron hacia la dirección donde había salido Malfoy, debido al estruendo Sev comenzó a llorar, se levanto y lo tomo en brazos para mecerlo.

- Harry ¿estas bien? – pregunto su amigo.

- Toma a Sev y por favor lleva a todos a la cabaña – dejo al bebé en brazos del pelirrojo y abandono su despacho.

- no ira a matar a Lucius verdad – menciono Lupin

- No, fue a volar en su escoba necesita pensar – contesto Ron.


	13. Mentiras

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía y trate de apegarme lo más posible a los personajes.

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

Sabía que hecho mal se sentía culpable de mentir a su padrino pero su padre le había hecho prometer que no diría nada. Con amargura vio al ex mortífago acostado en la cama, muerto en vida.

Se encontró a varios maestros y alumnos que lo saludaron al llegar a Hogwarts de manera corta pero educada respondía, tenía solo un objetivo en mente llegar a la oficina del director.

- Fénix finito – dijo y se dispuso a entrar a su destino. Lo encontró sentado en el escritorio leyendo algún pergamino pero el presentía que algo no estaba bien con su padre.

- Buenas tardes padre

- Ted – respondió seco

- Es cierto lo que dice el Profeta

Sintió como la mirada del patriarca ya no tenía ese brillo estaba opaca y vacía – Es cierto

- ¿Qué sucedió?

El hombre mayor no respondió inmediatamente – Nos divorciamos

Se contuvo para no contestar de manera grosera y cambio su pregunta a una más objetiva- ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

- El motivo no importa Ted ambos estamos divorciados ya fuera por decisión mía o de Potter – llamar por su apellido de soltero a su padrino le dio a entender que el director se resigno a el divorcio y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza

- Entiendo

-No lo entiendes, a pesar de que el señor Potter y yo estemos divorciados no quiere decir que olvidaré a mis hijos ahora ustedes cinco son mi prioridad

Lo miro de manera sorprendida, una vez más Severus Snape demostraba que detrás de esa mascara de indiferencia estaba una persona única.

- Agradezco sus palabras, también quiero expresar que a pesar de lo que esta pasando usted siempre será mi padre –se levanto y fue a la chimenea-espero que no le moleste que vaya a buscar a mi padrino

- Potter esta en la cabaña

- Gracias

- Espera Ted, no quiero que Potter se entere de nuestra platica

- ¿Por qué padre?

- No quiero dar falsas esperanzas de una reconciliación – respondió el ex mortífago mientras su mirada dejaba de ser opaca y sin brillo para convertirse en una mirada calculadora.

- Entiendo no le diré nada- dijo inseguro y tomo rumbo hacia la propiedad Snape.

Después de verificar el estado de su padrino que estaba débil llevaba ya dieciséis semanas de su embarazo y le recomendó reposo había tenido una amenaza de aborto, estaba viendo las diferentes pociones para administrar cuando vio una lechuza en la ventana de su habitación no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que era de su padre pidiendo verlo.

- Buenas noches- saludo al director en su oficina.

- Ted – respondió de la misma forma seca – se me ha informado que estas vigilando la salud de Potter

- Si así es

- ¿Cómo esta?

Ignoro que no pregunto la salud del bebé – ambos están débiles – respondió informándole también la del niño, pudo ver como otra vez su mirada perdía su agudeza y se convertía en una vacía y debajo de sus ojos había unas pequeñas ojeras – por ahora solo esta en reposo y estoy suministrando pociones de fortalecimiento

- Me imagino que las pociones están elaboradas por el sanador Lodge

- Uno de los mejores pocionistas de San Mungo si me permite decir

- Pero no el mejor de la comunidad mágica - contrarresto Snape después se torno un momento de silencio hasta que el ex mortífago volvió a hablar – yo haré personalmente las pociones de Potter y me mandara semanalmente informes sobre su salud así como también sus observaciones

Le tomo tiempo procesar la información sabía que el director era el mejor pocionista y un maestro de las artes oscuras, no por nada había quedado encargado de Hogwarts pero nunca pensó que le interesaría la salud de su ex esposo sintiéndose más optimista en sacar adelante tanto al niño como a su padrino dijo – Gracias

- No tienes nada que agradecer Ted después de todo Potter es el papa de mis hijos y su padrino y como le comente por ahora ustedes son mi prioridad – contesto restándole importancia al asunto – pero no quiero ni una palabra de esto a nadie

- De acuerdo – musito sin entender por que su padre se empeñaba en aparentar que no le preocupaba la salud del salvador del mundo mágico.

El alumbramiento de su hermanito a pesar de todas las dificultades había nacido sano y por ahora solo estaba en observación, después de ver la salud de su padrino se dirigió a cuidados especiales pero nunca espero ver al director de Hogwarts en el cuarto del bebé.

- Padre – llamo para avisar de su presencia ya que el mayor pareciera que estaba absorto en el recién nacido.

Volteo como despertando de su ensoñación – Ted – y otra vez se quedo mirando a la cuna - ¿Por qué esta en cuidados especiales?

- Debido a que nació prematuro, esta completamente sano sin embargo por precaución esta aquí

- Ya veo – tomo al niño de la cuna y lo cargo – ¿Y Potter?

-Débil pero estable – contesto pero vio que su padre pareciera hipnotizado por el infante – Se llama Severus Harrison Potter – esta vez vio que capto su atención

- Con que ya lo registro – volvió su mirada al bebé – todo un Potter es una copia de el – y miro como el pequeño era dejado otra vez en la cuna.

- Me tengo que retirar Ted si necesitas más pociones avísame – pero detuvo su andar

- ¿Por qué insiste en que mi padrino se haga a la idea que no le interesa la salud del niño?- tomo aún más valor para decir- Usted lo ama y lo esta matando con indiferencia

- Ya te dije por que, es padre de mis..

– Eso no es cierto- lo interrumpió- ambos deben arreglan sus diferencias por favor yo se que mi padrino todavía lo ama y usted le corresponde

- Por eso mismo Ted por que si la salud de Harry peligraba y me pusieran a elegir entre Severus y Harry yo hubiera escogido a Harry – sentenció- conociendo a Harry nunca me lo hubiera perdonado – antes de irse dijo – es lo mejor para ambos.

Lo dejo solo en el cuarto del hospital con sentimientos contradictorios. Esa fue la ultima vez que hablo con su padre y nunca pensó que tiempo después estaría cuidándolo en la cabaña.

-Sabe una cosa – hablo al patriarca Snape que estaba en la cama – si pudiera ver a Sev es idéntico a mi padrino hasta heredo sus ojos verdes – pero como siempre no hubo respuesta – mejor bajo a cenar es tarde – y se fue.

Al momento de bajar por la escaleras escucho ruidos pero al llegar a la sala una sorpresa lo inundo al encontrarse a su padrino mucho más joven al igual que su padre, al director Dumbledore, Sirius Black y su padre biológico.

-¿Tío Ron? – pregunto exigiendo una respuesta al auror.

- Oh Ted es una larga historia – contesto el pelirrojo con Sev en brazos

- Ven Ted creo que ambos necesitamos té – sugirió su hermano Sirius y lo llevo a la cocina.


	14. Pelea

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía y trate de apegarme lo más posible a los personajes.

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

Con indiferencia vio las circunstancias que se encontraba en ese lugar. Primero aceptar que en un futuro tenía cinco hijos con Potter, segundo el hijo de su enemigo era el director de Hogwarts, tercero su futuro yo estaba en estado de coma, y por ultimo estaba atrapado en un tiempo que no era suyo.

- Debo admitir que el futuro es muy interesante es una lástima que no este aquí – añadió Dumbledore ambos sentados en la sala.

Lo ignoro, se dedico a analizar la escena frente a el, el chico Ted hablaba con Lupin ambos apartados en el comedor según entendía era el hijo del hombre lobo, Potter platicaba animadamente con Black, por último Weasley y su hijo se perdían en el segundo piso con el bebé.

- Nunca imagine que tendrías cinco hijos – le comento el mago de cabellos plateados

- Y yo nunca espere casarme con Potter pero debí tener un momento de lucidez para decidir divorciarme de el

- Es una lástima creo que hacen una buena pareja

- Vuelve a decir eso y te lanzare un Avada Kedavra yo mismo

- Severus, me da gusto que hayas formado una familia

Decidió otra vez ignorarlo cuando Dumbledore se ponía en plan sentimental no había manera de ganarle. En ese momento la chimenea anuncio nuevos visitantes era Potter adulto junto a Granger.

- Bueno Ted veo que conociste a nuestros visitantes

- Así es, padrino – contesto el heredero Lupin

- Has visto algún cambio en el profesor Snape – pregunto la castaña

- No ninguno, sigue inconsciente – anuncio triste

- Lo mejor será analizar las notas que te dejo el señor Malfoy, Harry – comento Dumbledore – si me permiten quisiera ayudar

- Por supuesto profesor agradezco su ayuda, Ted por que no llevas al director para que vea a Snape

En ese momento se levanto y decidió ir también, si era sobre la manera de salir de esa pesadilla de futuro haría lo posible por ayudar.

- Severus nos acompañas – pregunto Dumbledore

- Es sobre mi persona de la que están hablando Albus – dijo, en ese momento su hijo mayor bajaba junto al futuro auror que tenía a Sev en brazos.

Granger transformo uno de lo sillones en cuna y Ron dejo al bebé en la camita – Bueno lo mejor será que los acompañemos y comparemos puntos de vista con las notas – susurro el pelirrojo al saber que iban a recibir ayuda

- Síganme – anunció Ted donde el matrimonio Weasley, Dumbledore y el profesor de pociones caminaban al piso superior.

- Hijo, lo mejor será que regreses a la escuela, la profesora McGonagall sabe de la situación por la que pasamos – aclaro a su primogénito

- Si padre – lo abrazo y se despidió de los demás, donde desapareció en las llamas verdes.

- Muy bien Harry, ya estamos solos necesito que me aclares ¿por qué Snape? de todos los muggles o magos tenía que ser el – pregunto Black

- Dime Sirius alguna vez has visto su patronus- cuestiono el director

- Ahora que lo dices nunca lo hemos visto – exclamo Lupin

- No entiendo que tiene ver el patronus para que yo en un futuro este con Snape – dijo el horrocrux confundido

- Es una cierva – anuncio Harry adulto esperando la reacción de los demás

- El mismo que mamá – exclamo sorprendido el menor de ojos verdes

- Después de tanto tiempo creí que ya había olvidado a Lily – musito Black pensativo

- Debo admitir que Snape es el hombre más valiente que haya conocido, todo el tiempo que estuve en Hogwarts el estuvo protegiéndome y cumplió a la perfección su misión para acabar con Voldemort, sin el nunca hubiera sobrevivido a lo largo de la escuela

- Pero sigo sin entender, que me dices de su odio hacía nosotros por que se encargaba de hacernos la vida imposible – cuestiono su pasado

- Hay cosas que todavía desconoces, debes entender que papá también tuvo errores en especial con Snape y al parecernos tanto a papá guardo rencor y odio

- Una decisión muy inmadura – opino Black

- Lo mismo que ustedes hacía con el de niño – contrarresto el ex horrocrux a su padrino

- Y que tiene que ver mamá con esto

- Lo que sucede es que Snape estuvo enamorado de Lily pero ambos pelearon pensé que nunca la perdonaría pero veo que me equivoque – finalizo el hombre lobo

- Harry eso quiere decir te esta usando como recuerdo de Lily – sentenció su padrino – fue por eso lo de su divorcio

Sus ojos mostraron tristeza – No, esa no fue la causa – tomo aire para continuar – desde el principio de nuestra relación dejo en claro que no estaba conmigo por el recuerdo de mamá

- Entonces no entiendo que paso, por que Snape no es exactamente la persona más cariñosa del mundo – concluyo Harry de catorce años

Sonrió de manera compresiva a su yo del pasado –cuando tratas de conocerlo mejor y superas su capa de sarcasmo te das cuenta que es una gran persona, no por nada mamá fue su amiga

- Pero eso no impidió que te divorciaras – musito Remus de manera analítica

Con un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse dijo – el motivo fue por que me embaracé – vio la cara de enojo de su padrino, la sorprendida de su yo del pasado y la seria de Lupin – el no quería que tuviera a Sev ya que había una alta probabilidad de que yo muriera y dejara sin papá a mis demás hijos

Pero se interrumpió al escuchar como la demás gente bajaba, pero nunca espero que el hombre lobo sacara su varita y la apuntara al profesor de pociones

Antes de que Severus pudiera hacer algo, el hombre lobo dijo-Everte Statum- y vio como el Prince caía de manera dolorosa al suelo – Esto es por Harry – y se dirigió a la puerta principal donde salió, dejando a todos sorprendidos de ver al tranquilo Remus tan furioso.

-Papá – trato de seguir Ted pero fue interrumpido por Black

- Deja chico será mejor que yo vaya con el – y tomo el mismo rumbo que su amigo

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – exclamo enojado Severus ya levantado- como siempre señor Potter imagino que es culpa suya

- Ya basta Harry no tiene la culpa de usted sea un idiota sin corazón – grito enojado Ron

- Por favor Ron detente – trato de tranquilizar la gryffindor

El profesor de pociones trato de ir con Remus pero Dumbledore lo detuvo– Peleando no conseguirás nada

- Pero tendré la satisfacción de matar a ese idiota – trato de irse una vez más pero el joven horrocrux lo detuvo

- Si quiere hacer algo a Lupin tendrá que pasar sobre mi – dijo enojado Harry de catorce años

- Oh eso será muy fácil – estaba a punto de atacarlo pero nunca esperó que Potter adulto sacara su varita

- Expecto Patronum – dijo y la luz plateada inundo la habitación hasta que tomo la forma de una cierva haciendo que su corazón se detuviera.

No pudo evitar perderse en los ojos verdes de Potter del futuro y su mente solo tuvo un pensamiento Lily. Bajo su varita y se dirigió a la cocina donde vio una puerta la abrió y se quedo en el patio trasero necesitaba estar solo.

- Harry, mi muchacho – musito Dumbledore que con tristeza observo como el ex horrocrux se dejaba caer en el sillón con la cabeza gacha

- ¿Estas bien? - cuestiono Granger

- No lo estoy – respondió y sintió que era abrazado por su amiga

- Estúpido Snape, si no fuera por que estas presente Ted ya hubiera ido a golpearlo – exclamo todavía enojado el auror

- Joven Weasley, acompáñeme necesito tratar unos asuntos con usted – solicito el mago de cabellos plateados y ambos se dirigieron al segundo piso.

- Padrino – susurro con amargura al verlo, con decisión busco su maleta en la sala donde al encontrarla saco un pequeño frasco y con varita en mano la apunto a su cien y sus recuerdos con su padre fueron guardados en el recipiente transparente

- Tome – le enseño el frasco con el liquido plateado y vio que era tomado por su padrino – por favor es necesario que los vea

- Pero Ted que…

- Padre siempre estuvo al pendiente de usted – interrumpió al ex horrocrux- pero el nunca quiso que lo supiera por favor vaya al pensadero

- Esta bien – contesto algo inseguro– Hermione

- No te preocupes ve a Hogwarts yo cuido a Sev – dijo con una sonrisa

Con temor de lo que pudiera encontrarse en los recuerdos se traslado a su escuela.


	15. Verdades

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía y trate de apegarme lo más posible a los personajes.

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

Maldita sea, cuando creía que estaba superando el dolor de no tener a Snape, tenía que presentarse los recuerdos entregados por Ted. Había visto la expresión del ex profesor de pociones, ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor, el también había sufrido pero no entendía como es que la situación se complico tanto como para solicitar el divorcio.

Estaba acostado en el piso de su despacho indagando sobre lo sucedido, el también se sentía dolido y traicionado pero si tan solo le hubiera dado por lo menos un indicio de que le interesaba la salud de los dos no habría solicitado el divorcio, pero como siempre su estúpido ex esposo tenía su orgullo y lo cuido a escondidas.

Por alguna razón sentía que faltaba algo, el motivo que le dijo a Ted para lo de aceptar el divorcio en cierta manera parecía verdadero pero no estaba completo. Solo había alguien que podría aclarar sus dudas y ese era el mismo Severus, aunque fuera de otro tiempo.

Noto que debían ser como las cuatro de la mañana todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de iniciar su rutina de director y profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras. Esperaba que su futuro esposo estuviera despierto no perdía nada con regresar a la cabaña y comprobarlo.

Cuando ingreso a la cabaña estaba todo a oscuras lo mas probable es que estuvieran durmiendo en el piso superior. Se dirigió al patio donde tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo, cuando lo vio por un momento su corazón se detuvo, estaba sentando en la banca bajo un gran árbol. Vio como su expresión de hierro hacía su aparición

- Señor Potter

- Profesor – contesto sin saber como abordar el tema – necesito su ayuda

- Oh el gran salvador del mundo mágico me necesita que honor- respondió con su sarcasmo

Ignorando su respuesta se sentó al lado suyo y como si le quemara se levanto el profesor de pociones con la intención de irse del lugar pero lo detuvo agarrándolo de la mano.

-Por favor

- Suélteme Potter que diría su padre si lo viera

- No me importa lo que pensara por que estoy enamorado de usted – confesó fijando su mirada verde en los ojos de Severus pero este rompió el contacto visual

- Suélteme y si me da la gana lo ayudare- sabía que era la mejor respuesta que tendría del profesor de pociones, soltó su mano y el permaneció sentado mientras de pie se encontraba su futuro esposo.

- En este momento – comenzó su relato – Severus y yo estamos divorciados, la causa fue mi hijo menor Sev, yo quería tener al niño a pesar de saber que tenía una alta posibilidad morir – cuando vio que el ex mortífago esperaba que continuara siguió – y usted se opuso dijo que no valía la pena un embrión no desarrollado – tomo aire para calmarse – no lo entiendo Snape, usted es muchas cosas pero no es un mal padre, todos mis hijos incluyendo Ted lo adoran – sin querer lágrimas empezaron a caer –estuvo al pendiente de mi y del niño pero nunca quiso que lo supiera y me entere por Ted de sus cuidados– se tomo tiempo antes de seguir - ¿Por qué quería que abortara al niño? si al final nos protegió a los dos, necesito su ayuda para encontrar una respuesta – y finalizo sintiendo como sus lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos.

- Dígame señor Potter que tanto sabe sobre mi pasado – cuestiono el profesor de pociones después de momentos de silencio

- La mayor parte – respondió un poco más sereno

- Dígame alguna vez le he contado sobre como reaccione cuando murió Lily – dijo Snape con tristeza en su mirada

- Realmente nunca me ha dicho como se sintió solo vi en el pensadero el recuerdo

Vio como el ex mortífago sacaba su varita y formaba su patronus de cierva ambos se quedaron viendo la figura plateada – me quitaron la luz de mi vida, sentí que nada valía la pena si ella no estaba, me mataron en vida Potter, estuvo a punto de volverme loco de tristeza – y volteo su mirada hacia el – que forma tiene mi patronus en este tiempo

- Un león – susurro el ex horrocrux

- Interesante – exclamo Severus – el patronus tiene la propiedad de tomar diferente forma revelando lo que guardamos en nosotros mismos – se sentó al lado suyo – debe entender Potter que el motivo para que reaccionara así debe haber sido por que no quise pasar por el mismo dolor dos veces

- ¿Quiere decir si yo hubiera muerto?

- Lo mas probable es que mi yo de este tiempo hubiera muerto de tristeza – se levanto de la banca– piénselo Potter lo debo amar demasiado como para decidir comportarme como Tobias Snape al sugerirle abortar a Sev – y con lo ultimo dicho se encamino a la casa.

El sol iba anunciando su llegada y con muchas cosas en mente Harry se transporto a su escuela. Lo que ninguno de los dos se percato es que Albus Dumbledore fue testigo de la platica donde los observo desde la ventana del cuarto de Snape en estado de coma.

- Sucede algo profesor – pregunto Hermione al fijarse que el antiguo director no apartaba la mirada de la ventana

- Nada señorita Granger solo admiraba el amanecer – contesto sonriente

- Listo, solo espero que funcione – comento Ron una vez que acabo de escribir en un pergamino, camino hacia Snape y puso el pergamino sobre su pecho- muy bien aquí vamos – su varita la apunto sobre el pergamino y dijo - mortuus evigilantes – una luz morada comenzaba a emanar de la varita y los símbolos escritos en el pergamino desaparecieron.

Con emoción vieron que el director Snape comenzaba a despertar algo desorientado y pareciera que trataba de enfocar la vista – señor Weasley, señora Weasley – musito como tratando de reconocerlos poco a poco se incorporo hasta quedar sentado - ¿Albus? – se detuvo un momento – entonces estoy muerto

- No Severus, no lo estas – susurro el mago de cabellos plateados alegremente

- Han pasado muchas cosas profesor desde que quedo inconsciente – informo Hermione

Iba hacer más preguntas cuando la puerta se abrió y se vio a si mismo pero con menos edad – Señor Weasley como representante del ministerio del magia exijo respuestas – exclamo tratando entender por la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraba

- Y tendrá sus respuestas Director Snape – expreso el auror.

Se encontraba desayunando el horrocrux junto a Lupin, Sirius, Ted y Sev. Pero conforme paso el tiempo se dio cuenta de que el director, el profesor de pociones así como sus amigos estaban ausentes.

- Que raro que tío Ron ni tía Hermione hayan bajado– dijo extrañado Ted

- No dijiste que Ron era auror a lo mejor tuvo que regresar al ministerio – comento Harry

- No creo por que si fuera así, me hubieran dicho para cuidar a Padre

- Que demonios pasa en el futuro que todo mundo quiere a Quejicus – habló algo enojado Black con Sev en brazos

- Bueno mi hijo debe tener sus razones para llamarlo padre – razono el hombre lobo

- Tu también lo defiendes, decídete Lunático ayer lo atacas con tu varita y ahora resulta que eres su amigo

- Por favor tío Sirius se que tuvieron sus diferencias pero cuando conoces realmente a padre ves que es una buena persona

Con suspiro de resignación dijo – esta bien Lunático junior solo por ti y por Harry del futuro trataré de entrar en su retorcida mente, tu que piensas Harry le daremos oportunidad a Snape

El joven de ojos verdes quito al bebé de brazos de su padrino – bueno Ted ya dijo que como sucedieron las cosas a lo largo del embarazo de Sev – el bebé solo empezó a balbucear al sentir cambios de brazos – creo que debemos pensar que gracias a los cuidados de Ted y de Snape, el pequeño Sev nació

Se escucho como gente comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras cuando volteo pudo ver la cara de sorpresas de todos incluyéndolo, dos Snape estaban en el comedor junto a Dumbledore y sus amigos

- Que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla – escucho decir a su padrino

- Por primera vez en la vida concuerdo contigo Black – finalizo el Snape del futuro.


	16. Sorpresas

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía y trate de apegarme lo más posible a los personajes.

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

* * *

Era cerca de mediodía cuando empezó otra clase que impartir, era de primer año, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Su hijo estaba como siempre callado y anotando en su pergamino. Por dentro se sentía frustrado al haber hablado con el profesor de pociones solo hizo que se volviera más idiota por Severus.

- Muy bien lo quiero decir es… - la puerta se abrió bruscamente interrumpiendo su clase, su ex esposo caminaba directo hacia el y detrás del ex mortífago, la profesora McGonagall totalmente pálida. No sabía si ir abrazarlo por verlo consciente o darle un buen puñetazo por hacerlo sufrir en todo su embarazo.

- Sever…

- Todos fuera, ahora – hablo el director Snape, donde no tuvo que repetirlo ni dos veces ya que todo el alumnado corrió a la salida.

Albus desobedeciendo a su padre se acerco – Director – llamo tratando de que se percatara de su presencia

- Señor Snape, lamento ser tan brusco pero necesito aclarar unas cuestiones con el profesor Potter- contesto algo más sereno – Minerva, por favor lleva al señor Snape junto con sus hermanos y comente que por hoy todas las clases de defensas contra las artes oscuras están suspendidas

- Esta bien– respondió la maestra de transformaciones algo insegura – acompáñeme señor Snape – y ambos se alejaron dejándolos solos en el salón.

- Fermaportus – conjuro el Prince para evitar interrupciones- muy bien ahora quiero que me explique que demonios hacían nuestros hijos en el pasado

Le tomo tiempo reaccionar – No entiendo que..

- No me entendió señor Potter, fue muy irresponsable de su parte…

- Ya basta – interrumpió – no empecemos con responsabilidades por que usted quiso matar a Sev desde el principio

- Ese niño no es mi hijo – si no fuera por lo que confesó su ahijado creería en su actuación de mal padre

- Mentira, usted sabe a la perfección que es su hijo – exclamo – me estaba muriendo de dolor Severus y por desesperación Ted me confeso todo, me mostro sus recuerdos – antes de que lo interrumpiera dijo – estaba tan desesperado que tuve que recurrir a su yo del pasado para comprender sus motivos y al conocerlos por muy increíble que parezca hizo que lo amara aún más

- Así que en vez de estar arreglando todo este bizarro problema de viajes en el tiempo se puso a coquetear con mi yo del pasado

- ¡Coquetear! – grito fuera de sí – no lo puedo creer – se detuvo un momento para calmarse – sabe una cosa estoy harto de esto – había tomado una decisión - si no me entiende con palabras usare mis artimañas Potter

- Oh no, ni crea que va a engatusar – contesto el director pero cuando quiso irse solo sintió los labios de la única persona que lograba idiotizarlo sobre los suyos y se dejo llevar por la tentación, saboreándolos, bebiendo de ellos, cuando termino se quedo hipnotizado por la mirada verde.

- Severus – escucho que lo llamaban, otra vez trato de escapar pero fue retenido una vez más ya que el menor lo abrazo – No, por favor Severus, te necesito

- Potter es lo mejor para ambos – contesto, sabía que era un mentiroso pero no soportaría estar sin el ex horrocrux, prefería que hubiera distancia ya que si volvían a surgir otras circunstancias donde la vida de Harry terminara se volvería loco era mejor acostumbrar a su corazón a la soledad

- ¿Por qué? Insiste en que no debemos estar juntos- cuestiono el salvador del mundo mágico– ambos nos amamos

Recordó la mañana siguiente después de su cumpleaños y sin pensarlo acaricio su mejilla – Me quiere volver loco

- Severus – dejo de ser abrazo y vio como se alejaba un poco de el – momentos antes de que me matara Voldermort tuve la piedra filosofal en mis manos; vi a mis padres, Sirius y Lupin estaban conmigo cuidándome y protegiéndome a pesar de que ya no estaban en este mundo y yo haré lo mismo con usted– se acerco a el y tomo sus manos – entienda una cosa mi príncipe mestizo si yo llegase a morir antes que usted, yo estaré a su lado hasta que se reúna conmigo – y una vez se sintió cautivado por el ex horrocrux pero la siguiente pregunta hizo que todos sus intentos por alejarlo se esfumarán - ¿Me permite amarlo toda la eternidad?

Con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y con alegría exclamo – No me deja otra opción ¿verdad?

- Me conoces bien Severus insistiré hasta que diga que sí – contesto con un gran gesto de felicidad el menor y lo abrazo

- Eres incorregible Harry – musito el Prince antes de empezar a besarlo y ambos desaparecieron del salón.

- Ah – gimió al ser invadido por el miembro de su ex esposo, se encontraban ambos acostados en la recamara y el Prince sobre el, pero en vez de realizar rudas embestidas fueron firmes pero lentas y sintió como su cuello era atacado sin piedad – Severus – llamó con desesperación al sentirse tan lleno de cariño

Vio como Snape fijaba sus ojos oscuros sobre su mirada y un escalofrío lleno su cuerpo, en esos ojos solo había un sentimiento reflejado, amor. Las callosas manos fueron acariciando sus piernas pareciera que el Prince quería que entendiera con sus acciones sus profundos sentimientos, no pudo evitar volver a gemir de manera más alta cuando sus pezones empezaron a ser saboreados por el pocionista.

Se volvió loco de placer al experimentar tantas atenciones, el suave vaivén que golpeaba su próstata, las manos acariciando sus piernas, la boca que degustaba su cuello y sus pezones – Severus – gimió corriéndose sobre ambos vientres y sintiendo como su interior era llenado por la esencia de su acompañante.

Con la respiración todavía algo agitada lo beso, de igual manera tratando de transmitir sus emociones – te amo – dijo una vez separados.

- Lo sé – contesto el ex mortífago y se volvieron a besar.

Ya debía ser noche pero la pareja no se había levantado de la recamara principal ambos disfrutando de la desnudez solo cubiertos por una sabana.

- Arreglando todo este lío de viajes en el tiempo, usted y yo tendremos que arreglar unas cuentas pendientes Harry

- Pensé que todo estaba aclarado – musito confuso el ex horrocrux

- No todo esta arreglado, primero seguimos divorciados – comento enojado el director – así que hay que solucionar eso

- Me esta proponiendo matrimonio que romántico Severus

- Tómelo como quiera pero usted vuelve a ser un Snape aunque tenga que usar un Imperius

- Muy bien con esa clase de amenazas me ha convencido – susurro con una gran sonrisa Potter – acepto volver a casarme con usted – pero no espero que el maestro de las artes oscuras tuviera aquel anillo que le regalo en navidad y se lo pusiera.

- Esto bastara por ahora – menciono el pocionista – oh por favor puede dejar de verme así se ve ridículo

Lo que sucedía es que el salvador del mundo mágico lo miraba con tanto amor y le dejo su mejor sonrisa – Te amo- y se acerco para besarlo.

Una vez terminado el beso dijo - Antes de que use otra artimaña Potter hay que comentar el segundo punto – pero como siempre Harry lo ignoro y posiciono sobre el y empezó a acariciar su miembro poco a poco haciendo que cobrara vida

- Ah si diga rápido Severus por que estoy a punto de comer – vio las claras intenciones cuando el de ojos verdes se inclino sobre su miembro tratando de saborearlo.

- Sev será registrado como un Snape – comento algo ronco tratando de concentrarse e ignorar placer que sentía y observo la mirada jade volvió su atención a el.

- Como usted ordene director – y sintió como la humedad de la boca del ex horrocux inundo su miembro, coloco las manos sobre el cabello negro e iniciaron otra vez con la lujuria.

- Espero que Harry este bien – dijo el hombre lobo en la sentado en la sala de la cabaña

- Yo también – contesto Sirius – pero viste a Quejicus cuando mencione que mis sobrinos habían viajado en el tiempo nunca lo había visto tan enojado

- Por eso ni tío Ron, ni tía Hermione se lo habían dicho aunque lo duden padre es muy sobreprotector – explico Ted – la profesora McGonagall ya me confirmo que los dos se quedaron hablando solos pero que no ha habido ningún duelo mágico eso es buena señal

- Bueno Lunático junior confío en tu experiencia en este tiempo, por que yo estoy completamente perdido

Harry Potter estaban en su recamara asignada cuidando al pequeño Sev, el siempre quiso una familia donde lo quisieran y cuidaran. Y ahora que la tenía aunque no fuera de su tiempo la aprovecharía. El bebé estaba despierto en su cuna y el como un papá primerizo mirando embobado a su hijo.

- Sabes yo siempre quise unos padres cariñosos y que amaran – empezó hablar con el infante – no hay día que no los extrañe, tus abuelos dieron su vida por protegerme que mayor muestra de amor que esa – se acerco y tomo la pequeña mano – pero eso no pudo evitar que sintiera tristeza por no tenerlos – se quedo en silencio donde se dejo llevar un poco por la nostalgia.

Pero un llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos, tomo al niño y lo meció pero no se tranquilizaba, con enojo consigo mismo por no saber calmar a su hijo, se dirigió a la puerta para pedir ayuda a Ted pero parado en la puerta se encontraba el profesor de pociones.

- Señor – exclamo sorprendido

- Potter que no sabe controlar un bebé, su llanto no deja que me concentre – susurro enojado

- Lo siento, profesor pero no tengo experiencia con bebés – dijo enojado el horrocrux

- Tan inútil como siempre – se adentro en la habitación y quito a Sev de sus brazos – deme el biberón

Obedeciendo al mayor se le dio, vio como el pequeño ya no lloraba y se dedicaba a comer, siguió observando en silencio una vez que el infante acabo su alimento Snape lo acomodo sobre su hombro y empezó a golpear en la espalda hasta que eructo.

El niño volvió a quedar acomodado sobre la cuna – Muy bien Potter, ahora si Sev vuelve a llorar verifique el pañal escucho

- Si señor – respondió asombrado de lo bueno que era para tratar a bebés

- Eso espero señor Potter por que estoy investigando como salir de este tiempo y no quiero más interrupciones – dicho esto salió el profesor dejando a Harry meditando de que Snape era una persona llena de sorpresas.


	17. Oscuridad

Disclaimer: Los siguientes historias se basan en situaciones y personajes procedentes de los de libros Harry Potter que son propiedad de JK Rowling, y varios otros editores, incluyendo, pero no limitado según Warner Bros., Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Libros Scholastic, y Chubasquero Books. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: No me odien mi primer fanfic largo una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía y trate de apegarme lo más posible a los personajes.

Mi tercer comentario Amalili gracias siento haberte enredado n_n y otro follow Carosita23 gracias espero que no me esta saliendo mucho del carácter de los personajes ya vamos hacia al recta final yo creo unos capítulos y ya se acaba

Advertencia:

Slash: Snape x Harry

Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

* * *

Cuando los herederos Snape fueron llamados muy temprano en la mañana por su padre en su hogar privado del castillo se encontraban emocionados por saber que el patriarca de la familia estaba consciente y fuera de peligro pero un raro ambiente inundo la habitación cuando al lado del director vieron a su papá ambos de manera muy tranquila y sin enojo sentados en el pequeño comedor.

Sirius Snape no sabía si lo que veía era bueno o malo se reservo sus preguntas pero el silencio se interrumpió cuando la pequeña Minerva entro corriendo a la habitación con un libro en manos y se acerco a su padre.

- Empezaremos con este – dijo la niña de cabello oscuros.

Y el ex mortífago se levanto de su asiento y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando se vio interrumpido al ser abrazado por sus tres hijos mayores.

- Oigan yo también quiero abrazo – se quejo la menor y Harry la levanto en brazos y la cargo

- Muy bien aquí esta el tuyo – menciono el de ojos verdes y empezó a hacer cosquillas a su hija.

Una vez separados padre e hijos del abrazo Lily exclamo con ojos llorosos– Me alegra tanto verlo padre

Sabía que el director estaba mudo por la expresión de amor de sus hijos así que dejo a su pequeña en el suelo e intervino – Hijos hay otra noticia que queremos darles – habló el ex horrocrux

- Tiene que ver con el anillo que llevas puesto – menciono su callado pero siempre observador hijo Albus

- No lo puedo creer entonces hay boda padre – interrogo Lily

- Así es – respondió seco Severus pero el brillo de su mirada no se ocultaba

- AAAAHHHH – grito de emoción la Snape y se empezó a mover de un lado a otro – hay que planear tantas cosas, las invitaciones, la recepción, las túnicas, el pastel, la ceremonia - se dirigió a sus hermanos – Sirius, Albus no les molesta que elija sus túnicas verdad – ninguno alcanzo a contestar cuando ella misma dijo- sabia que no se molestarían, pero hay que ver los colores – un carraspeo de su padre la trajo de nuevo a la realidad – Lo siento padre, pero da tanta felicidad – se acerco y volvió a abrazarlo y también a su papá lo abrazo

- El desayuno se esta enfriando vamos a sentarnos – ordeno Severus

Antes de seguir a la familia de una manera disimulada el ex horrucrux fue retenido por su hijo mayor – Me imagino que las artimañas Potter fueron las responsables – susurro quedo pero contento Sirius

- Pueden ser muy útiles – contesto Harry

- Me da gusto que ambos vuelvan a estar juntos – menciono el primogénito de la familia Snape antes de dirigirse al comedor acompañado de su papá.

- Me rindo – exclamo enojado Ron en la sala junto a su esposa, Ted, Sev y los demás invitados del pasado en la sala de la cabaña

- No comprendo por que las demás notas están escritas en otro tipo idioma– dijo frustrada Hermione con la copia del cuaderno en sus manos

- Es imposible Albus que no hayamos solucionado nada – susurro el maestro de pociones con otro copia en su regazo

- Es algo desconcertante Severus, las notas no se parece a nada que haya visto – comento serio el mago de cabellos plateados

- Es nuestro fin – musito Sirius – si Dumbledore no puede solucionarlo nos queramos aquí para siempre

La chimenea se incendio donde apareció Harry y la pequeña Minerva, el ex horrocrux vio el ambiente angustiado en la sala – puedo ver que no habido avance

- Díganos algo que no sepamos señor…- pero se interrumpió a si mismo cuando el pelirrojo escupió el té que estaba tomando y todos en la sala centraron su atención en el auror.

- Ron, ¿pasa algo? – pregunta su esposa

- No, nada lo dejaremos para después – respondió Ron – por ahora estamos perdidos Harry, las notas están en otro idioma que nadie conoce

- Si yo también he notado que su escritura es muy diferente al que usaron en Severus – la pequeña seguía al lado de su papá y empezó a jugar con los pies – Minerva, quieres ir a tu cuarto a jugar

- Papá yo quisiera si Alfio me acompaña por favor si – pidió la niña

- De acuerdo – con su varita convoco a su amiga serpiente y vio la expresión de pánico de los del pasado

- No es peligroso, dejas sola a tu hija con esa serpiente – opino el hombre lobo

- Las serpientes no son peligrosas si hablas con ellas – contesto el horrocrux de catorce años

- Pero no todos hablamos pársel, Harry – musito el animago Black

- _Vamos a mi cuarto a jugar Alfio_ – hablo la pequeña a la serpiente y ambos se perdieron en la planta alta.

- Todos mis hijos hablan pársel y les encanta hablar con las serpientes de hecho creo que son excelentes compañeras de juego – dijo Harry adulto contento

- Padrino algo esta brillando en su túnica – observo Ted

El salvador del mundo mágico saco de su bolsillo el cuaderno original que le había dado Lucius que se encontraba brillando, al momento de abrirlo vio como la desconocida escritura estaba al rojo vivo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – exclamo sorprendido el adulto de ojos verdes pero el color rojo empezó a disminuir hasta quedar otra vez en tinta negra.

- Harry, podrías hablar algo de pársel – pidió Dumbledore, obedeciendo a su antiguo director comenzó hablar el idioma de las serpientes y con sorpresa vio que el color rojo volvía

- Esto es escritura en pársel – reflexiono el ex horrocrux

- Y no lo puedes leer – pregunto el auror

- No lo creo Ron, una cosa es hablarlo y otra muy diferente leerlo, además hablar pársel es un poder que a Harry le dieron, en realidad no es suyo – dijo Hermione

- Una interesante observación señorita Granger y en que se basa para llegar a tal conclusión – susurro el mago de cabellos plateados

Los tres amigos se miraron como debatiendo si decir o no el por que podía hablar con las serpientes, con algo de indecisión Harry Potter se levanto y explico - La noche que mis padres murieron, Voldemort por accidente me convirtió en su horrocrux – y se quedo un silencio en la sala

- No entiendo Harry ¿Qué demonios es un horrocrux? – dijo confundido Black

- Mi muchacho yo…- y Albus se dejo caer en el sillón, dejando impresionados a los demás de ver al director tan afligido- debes de haber sufrido mucho

- No se preocupe director gracias a eso tengo grandes amigos y alguien que…- de repente la palidez inundo al salvador del mundo mágico y agarro a Ron de la túnica -¿dónde está? – pregunto enojado

- Basta Harry no te lo voy a decir- contesto igual de enojado

- Tu lo sabías Hermione – dijo a su amiga

- Lo siento Harry pero no pudimos destruirlo

Con la expresión de furia unos símbolos de color azul inundaron la piel del mago de ojos verdes y desapareció de la sala.

- Oh merlín, Snape va a matarte cuando sepa que se fue a buscarlo – comento angustiado el pelirrojo

- ¿De que demonios esta hablando señor Weasley? – exclamo furioso por no entender la situación el maestro de pociones

- Fue a buscarlo y estoy seguro que lo encontrara – hablo al auror sin hacer caso su antiguo profesor

- Ya basta Ron debemos encontrar a Harry el sabe perfectamente que no debe usar esa magia – susurro Hermione igual de nerviosa

- Por favor expliquen a donde fue Harry – pidió el hombre lobo

La chimenea volvió a incendiarse donde entro el director Snape - ¿Dónde esta el señor Potter? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido – pude sentir a través de mi varita que Potter uso su magia oscura así que quiero respuestas

Con la misma expresión de angustia Ron dijo – Fue a buscar a quien no debe ser nombrado


End file.
